


Sans And His Soulmate

by Gamer_booknerd_fangirl



Series: Undertale soulmate [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk's Backstory, Frisk's family, Frisk's older sister, Original Character(s), Pacifist Frisk, Protective Sans, Protective Siblings, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Romance, Sans Romance, Sans Swearing, Undertale Pacifist Route, o.c, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_booknerd_fangirl/pseuds/Gamer_booknerd_fangirl
Summary: So in this like many other fanfic Frisk has an older sister she's her only family so naturally she goes after her little sister. She's however different from the other humans including frisk. Here in this Adventure it'll show her point of view and sans himself he follows her and helps her find frisk he makes sure she doesn't cause trouble and is also fascinated by her. As they go on this journey they become closer but she will have to make a decision to leave for frisk or stay for sans. For once in her life will she choose happiness? Or will she choose to do what is right. Not to mention the confusion on her soul and existence in general. Not to mention she has her own demons to deal with. Because someone had to have taught Cara to hate humans someone made her this way now that someone is returning to finish the job her sister had started





	1. Chapter 1 Meet Ember

Hi the names Emberly which means spark or low flame. Probably due to my powers. I was born with powers of fire warming things boiling things and of course setting things on fire. Or I’m guess I’ve had these powers for a long time since I’ve never had many issues with controlling it. It’s sometimes a curse to me but it helps too it keeps me and my little sister, frisk warm by making the fire place at the apartments me and her are homeless and orphans. I never knew what happened to our parents the farthest memories are just when frisk was a baby and I was ten years old. Now I’m eighteen and she is eight. I have round glasses and tan skin curly long black hair. So dose Frisk but she has short brown hair I remember we both had bracelets on our wrists with our first names and the dates we were both born (I think) was the only things we had. Along with the clothes on our backs when we were abandoned, we live in a small quiet town. Frisk had a bad habit of always wondering off. I always had to hold on to her hands with my gloved hands. I always gloved my hands because to control my flames and just because I like them too. I remember one day we went to the mountains and looked around it was so full of nature as if it was never touched by humans. This was frisk’s favorite place ever to play so every now and then I’d try to take her there. I originally home schooled her until she wanted to go to school to make friends sad thing is she never did the other students always had trouble with her she refuses to complain about it. For me I tried high school dropped out or I guess I should be honest. I got expelled, I don’t mix well with the normals or humans as they like to be called I may look human but I know that’s not what I am. So for most of my education I’d always be reading books for myself and her she really liked peaceful stories I guess it’s because of her kind and gentle nature. That’s not my case I’ve was always a fighter to keep me and her safe. I know well enough there’s a lot of bad people she believes that there’s good in everything and everyone. I just let her think this way to make her happy she’s so pure and innocent the opposite of me. I always have to go to so many jobs during the day and night. I’d work at a dinner as a waitress then at night I’d fight for money it’s like wrestling except it’s more secret basically an illegal fighting ring the difference (beside it being illegal) is they put anyone to fight anyone no matter the height or weight difference. And if I lose I don’t get paid so I always had to win in order for me and frisk can afford clothes food and blankets and other necessities. It gets to me sometimes I don’t even sleep for days but I don’t care I just need to keep frisk as safe as I can. I’ve always had nightmares of hurting innocent people or losing frisk she’s the only family I got. It’s always been the two of us I wish the world could just leave us alone especially the adults (The older ones because I’m legally one.) I’ve always hated how they’d be so nosey how they’d ask stupid questions like “where’s your parents? Where are you two from? How do you live all on your own? WHO RAISED YOU MONSTER?” Ops sorry about that last one heh that one kinda hurts still it was a woman asking too many questions and when I told her to screw off my eyes were glowing red. Which is what happens when I’m mad my eyes are originally a kinda a dark blue color frisk’s are a lighter color heh dark and light kinda say'n someth’in ant it? Heh yea…


	2. Chapter 2 Frisk is Lost

So one morning I was off to work frisk was eating breakfast I was putting on my coat before I left the door I felt something tugging at my coat I turned around and look down I see frisk staring up at me. “What is it kiddo?” “Don’t go… let’s go the mountain I want to see the hole there again.” It took me a moment to remember what she was talking about. We found this hole I threw some rocks to see how deep it was I couldn’t hear them hit the bottom. I took a flash light and pointed it down, it was still dark. I was so fascinated by it frisk was also curious she wanted to know what was down there. I just smiled at her. “Maybe if we fell we’d go through china?” I joked she looked up at me with light up eyes. “Then we could eat Chinese food all the time right?” I decided to humor her and I nodded “yea one day kiddo” I ruffled her hair then we went home. I just shook my head. “Nah maybe later or tomorrow kiddo.” She stomped her foot angrily this wasn’t like her she doesn’t get angry so easily. “Then just stay home! I want to be with you longer!” Then she made a cute pouting face I remained calmed and crouched to her level so I would be at her eye level. “Come on, don’t give me the pouty face, you know I have to work.” “Just take the day off then! You work too much already!” Then she started crying and sniffling. “I-I mi-miss you...” I hugged her “I know… how about I just go to my day job then tonight we go out how does that sound?” She stopped crying and looked to the ground quiet. “I hate living like this” she mumbled I was already running late. So I ignored her last sentence. It was a big mistake. “I have to go now I promise when I get back it’ll just be me and you I’m sorry but it has to be this way bye kiddo.” I kissed her cheek and left the room and went out locking the door. I put my forehead to the door and sighed. I also hated how it had to be this way but this is reality and money just doesn’t fall out of the sky and nothing is free. I thought to myself I turned around and left leaving frisk alone at home.

As the sun went over the mountains I was walking slowly home with my head down my back hurting. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I turned to knob, I opened the door. “Frisk?!” I yelled nothing, dead silence “FRISK?!” still nothing. “Frisk I’m not in the mood of hid and seek!” absolutely nothing. I put my things down and went to our room and changed out of my work clothes with my white gloves. Then put on some jeans, my leather gloves and a black Tank top with the words ‘Music is my life’ in white. I groaned she wasn’t in our room. I kept looking around annoyed, but I was also starting to feel anxious. “Frisk you win you’re freaking me out where are you?!” I was panicking at that point ‘where she is?! She’s not here!’ I was freaking out I packed some of my things in the backpack and put on my black boots. Then I ran out the door going around town screaming. “FRISK!” every few feet I ran and I’d normally get replies like. “SHUT UP!” or “STFU” or “STOP OR I’LL CALL THE COPS!” but none of their threats scared me, because I was going insane where is the dame girl? I’ve been running for so many hours the sun has been going up again. I was running all night and then I see the mountain frisk wanted to go to. I ran there with all my might. I see frisk’s bracelet and our music box she loved so much. The one I always sang her lullaby with. I fell to the ground I was exhausted. My legs felt like jelly my lungs burning. I wanted to stop and sleep but I kept going until I saw some little foot prints leading to the hole did she fall through there? Oh she’s dead she’s gone I couldn’t protect her I failed… I was crying the feeling of burning went to a lump in my throat. My body felt weak and painful. I felt the ground digging my nails in the grass and dirt to keep me from passing out. Until I felt something warmth, life, down there one fresh and a lingering one she was somehow alive! I had to get her but it was such a deep fall. I got up wiped away my tears from my cheeks and turned around away from it. Then when I was far enough I took a breath and screamed on the top of my lungs. While running twords it with all my speed. “I’M COMING FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISK!” And I jumped down there. I feel like Alice in wonder land going down the rabbit hole the fall felt like a few hundred feet and I realize I could die when I hit the ground. I hit the walls back and forth thinking it could slow down my fall as I kept going the light started to disappear until it was pitch dark. I closed my eyes until I felt myself black out completely. I didn’t feel my landing felt no pain nothing except the wind going under me stop. I could hear birds chirping and a little bit of warmth from sunlight. I force my eyes to open and looked up I saw sunlight but darkness everywhere else.


	3. Chapter 3 Flowey the Flower

 I sat up I was on a bed of flowers yellow ones. Ugh, I felt dizzy. I shook it off I was probably tired. I haven’t slept last night at all. I don’t even know how long. I’ve blacked out it only felt like a second. I got on my legs and dusted off the dirt off my knees. I continued to stand and did nothing just took in the surroundings I leaned down to get my back pack was on the ground next to me. I threw my back pack over my shoulders. I shook my head to keep myself awake and slapped my face a bit too. Causing a little red on my cheeks. I see another light somewhere else like a spot light. I could feel once warmth life has been here. I walked over there I see foot prints a pair of little ones and a pair of big ones twice my feet size. Then I felt movement but not warmth almost, not alive but something moving something bad... I turn around and see this flower with a smile on its face it looked so fake. And looked like something you’d find in a cartoon and it was freaking me out. “Howdy!” he yelled I stayed silent ‘is this Alice in wonderland shit?’ I thought to myself. “My name is flowey, flowey the flower welcome to the underground.” I stayed silent afraid to see what will happen even though it’s just a talking flower what can it do? “Not much of a talker hu? Well let me show you something.” Everything became black and white and my heart glow and went out of my chest it was a dark red color on one side but on the other it was white. Why was it like that? But it was still bright like a light. “Do you see that? That’s your soul keep it safe here anything that hurts it too much you will die but for now let me show you a thing called friendliness pellets.” His petals fell out of him and they came close to my ‘soul’ I dodged it. I had a bad feeling about them touching my soul. He looked agitated but continued to smile. “Come on, now stand still” I kept dodging he became angered and his smile began to turn into a scowl. “Come on stay in one place!” I still didn’t let them touch me his head hang low. “Heh smart girl… nothing like the last one, but guess what? IN THIS WORLD IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED!” He yelled then I was surrounded shit! What do I do?! They are surrounding me I can’t jump. I can’t duck. I can’t squeeze anywhere. I used my fire but they wouldn’t work it would go fast and leave just as quickly. What the hell? I closed my eyes and braced for impact but then it became quiet.


	4. Chapter 4 Goat mom

       “Wait… you’re not human aren’t ya?” I nodded. “Yeah, I’m not!” Hoping maybe he’ll leave me alone because I don’t think I am. Humans don’t just have fire coming out of their hands. Maybe I was a witch but one thing for sure. I wasn’t normal he shrugged his leaves and said. “Eh might as well kill you anyway or you might get in the way of my plan.” He continued to surround me in an attempt to kill me again. I closed my eyes and prayed then I hear an. “AH!” I opened my eyes and see this goat lady. “Ah what a terrible creature harassing such an innocent youth.” I uncovered my arms away from my head and looked to her. “Hello, my name is torial caretaker of the ruins.” She held out her hand I didn’t take it just stared. I got up and smoothed my clothes out. “Excuse me ma’m I am looking for my sister frisk.” I said to her. “Oh the other human that came by yesterday?” My eyes grew “do you know where she went?” “She left somewhere else...” I smacked my head with my hand and sighed yesterday? I wonder how far she went “I _need_ to find her ma’m” “I’ll show you her where she went but for now would you like some pie?” I was getting anxious and extremely impatient. “please, ma’m—” “it’s been so long since I’ve had guests or well anyone around ever since we all have been sent to the underground it’s so nice to be talking with someone face to face.” I sighed I felt bad for this lady and she had just saved my life eating with her wouldn’t be so bad right? And to be honest I was kind of hungry. I nodded and said. “Ok let’s go” she smiled and clapped. “Oh hooray!” she said happily. I just followed her to this strange door. I hesitated for a moment but went in showing this very strange place we went walking to her place. On the way she told me that sometimes I’ll be running into puzzles around places. She showed me how they’d work they’re pretty fun. Then we encountered a dummy she said how sometimes monsters will try to fight me and that I should strike up a conversation with them. Which I find ridicules. I wanted to fight it to show off my strength, but she kept smiling at me hoping for me to say something. I just said. “Hello.” To it of course it didn’t respond but she was beaming. “Oh good job child!” “I’m eighteen I’m not a child anymore.” legally I wasn’t a child anymore to her I probably still was, she looked old enough to be a mother we just kept going. Every now and then I’d run into these weird frogs who call themselves frogits, fairy things that call themselves whimsuns and moldsmal. I wanted to fight them but something kept telling me not to fight. Maybe it’s because I’d kill them too easily that doesn’t seem fair and I don’t like the idea of taking a life of another. Eh, I don’t know I’d just talk to them or wiggle thinking it was a funny idea then it started working. We later on stumbled to a ghost. I was surprised she let me took care of this one his name is Napstablook. I’ll just call him naps he seemed sad looking. So I tried to cheer him up until I could spare him. We kept moving forward until we saw another old door. We went in and saw a home it had some stairs and the color of brown and yellow. It had a bookshelf and a vase with some flowers in it. There was music playing it had a very welcoming energy. I could fall asleep to it. I smiled then she walked me to the living room it looked like a home from a story book. It felt so cozy I loved it I would have loved to live here, but I had to find frisk she’s my top priority and my only one to me. She offered me a seat but I told her. I really should be going but she kept insisting. So I did figuring what was the point in arguing we just talked and she asked about our parents. I shrugged my shoulder. “I don’t remember them... my earliest memories are when I was eight when frisk was a baby. I remember being in an old building with some money in my pocket and a mattress on the floor. With a blanket only that’s it.” She looked at me shocked the most common reaction as anyone I tell about our past. But it’s not that bad it could have been worse. I could have been alone, or frisk being completely alone. “Oh my well I’m sorry about your parents abandoning you but maybe it was for the best sometimes parents have to make sacrifices that no one likes.” I didn’t understand what could be so bad that they had to leave us and not even put us with other relatives or they could have at least left us in an orphanage. “Well one thing for sure I know me and frisk are most likely half sisters, because of my powers and she doesn’t have powers like mine. So yep… well I really need to find her so could you show me the exit ma’m?” Her shoulders drooped she stood up with her hands in front of her together. “Alright I won’t try to stop you. I didn’t want your sister to leave because there are some monsters that’d want her soul. However, she kept insisting and said she needed to go home because of you.” I feel my blood run cold. My heart felt like it was either going to stop or speed up. So much so it was hard to tell if it was still moving at all. Worry fills my head and my chest ached as if I got kicked there. I needed to find her and fast but I need something to speed up fights. So I asked her if she had any ideas. “Hmm this is one way but you need to promise you’ll only use this on their attacks not actually themselves.” I scratched my head I don’t know if that was possible. “I… don’t know I usually never make promises.” “Alright how about this, you can use it on a monster if you really need to if your life is close to ending or someone else.” I nodded that’s something I could do she gave me a sword handle but it had no blade. “Where is it?” I asked her pointing at it, she smiled and said. “Well you said you had powers you can focused your power on it and it’ll create itself give it a try.” So I did I closed my eyes and breathed feeling some of my magic going from my arms to the blade. I opened it up and I see a flaming sword it was so fucking awesome! I smiled and waved it around watching it glow. It left some light where it went but would fade away but it was still amazing. I feel myself getting giddy then I got rid of the magic and put it in my back pocket. “Wow thank you well I got to go now so could you show me the exit?” I asked she nodded. “Yes but first you need warmer clothes where you’re going it’s always snowing I’ll get you some.” She left then came back with a puffy black sweater and a black and white stripes scarf with a cute black beanie with black mittens. I put them on. I felt warm and comfortable, we went down the stairs she looked at me and hugged me. I wasn’t use to this. So I awkwardly hugged back she then said. “Please be safe and take care of yourself and your sister.” I nodded and smiled if frisk was here I wouldn’t mind living here. She seemed like a nice mother like figure but she isn’t our mother. We have to leave. She opened the door, I could see another one at the end of the hall. I could see the purple floor fade its color as it gets closer to the door. I walked towards it and I see the flower again. “Well, well, so you have a weapon and you’re not going to use it? HA! How pathetic and what a waste and what are you going to do if you get carried away and maybe kill somebody and why not stop there? Why not kill everyone they all just want your sister’s soul because she’s a full human and not a mutt like you.” He said laughing at me taunting me. I could feel the temptation to do that to kill everyone. So then there’d be no one left to hurt her but I shook my head I won’t let him change me. “No, I’m not going to hurt anyone I’m just going to find my little sister and we’ll be leaving here.” He smiled creepily and tilts his head. “Where? It’s not like you had anything up there no friends no family nothing you are nothing nobody even wants your soul!” I feel my anger boil I was so tempted to crush that stupid flower with my boots. But I didn’t want to start another fight with him and get side tracked. Every minute wasted to find frisk count. So I walk around him and went forward. “Hey! Where you going?!” he said frustratingly I continued to walk ignoring him. “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya!” Then went back under the ground finally silence. When I finally got to the door felt nervous and warm. I pushed opened the door with all my might. This door was so heavy as if nobody outside could ever try to open it. I feel the cold air cut through my face.


	5. Chapter 5 Sans the skeleton

First I shivered and went outside. I see I was in a forest. I walked a little more forward hearing the crunching of snow under my boots. I hugged myself for warmth and comfort. I feel myself getting nervous but I continued the trees where basically black. I see a branch broken in half in the middle of the path. I jumped over it and continued. Until I heard crunching behind me. I know it was I stopped it stopped. I didn’t want to turn. So I kept going I heard it getting louder which means it was getting closer. So I ran hearing nothing for a while as I turned. I accidently fell back on my butt and I see a dark figure wearing a hoodie standing over me. Then my soul began to glow and made a beating sound. The same happened with their soul it was blue. Neither of us spoke. They held out a hand afterward as if nothing happened. I didn’t look at it I was too busy trying to see their face. I could see a big smile and they said. “Need a hand?” So I took it only to hear a farting sound. WTF I looked at him confused AF then he started laughing. “Oh! I love using the old woopie cushion in the hand trick never gets old.” Then he held out his hand again. “Ok, Ok, sorry couldn’t help myself here let me really help you up.” I felt something strange once I held his hand it felt like a tingle a smooth string of wind pushed my hair back. He continued pulled me up now that I was facing him. I could see his face he was a skeleton with what looked like white dots for pupils he wore a cheesy smile. I looked to see he still held my hand and then he just shook it like a greeting. “The name’s sans, sans the skeleton. What’s your name stranger?” I blushed a crimson red, meeting someone like this. I must’ve looked so clumsy. And I could see a faint blue on the sides of his face was he blushing? Or at least I think he was but continued to have a smug smile. “Emberly, but call me Ember.” I answered, in a bland tone. “Ember… that’s a really nice name. It means a small piece of something burning or glowing wood in a dying fire. Am I right?” I blushed again my mouth twitched wanting to smile so I smiled only a little. “Yeah... you’re the only person who ever got the meaning spot on....Thanks.” WTF AM I DOING?! I NEED TO GO FIND FRISK NOT FLIRT WITH A SKELLOTON UHG I’M SO DISGUSTING! I yelled at myself mentally. I shook our hands together again. “Well it’s nice meeting you but I need to get going I gotta find my sister.” I said as I started walking away. I realized something. Wait, I thought monster would try to steal my soul but then I remembered I’m only part human. I guess I don’t count then he ran a little to catch up to me. ”Wait!” I turned my head to him. “What?” “You’re new you need someone to show you around.” “I think I can figure it out myself.” “But you’ll get lost and I got nothing better to do anyway.” I shrugged my shoulder. “Ok fine you can walk with me.” As we walked he started making jokes. “Knock knock.” “who’s there?” “Dishes.” “dishes who?” “Dishes a bad joke.” I made a snort sound trying not to laugh. “Come on you know you wanna laugh.” He says with his dame smugged ass face. “Ha-ha I guess it was pretty funny.” When I laughed I noticed he stared at me strangely. I try to read what he was thinking or feeling but it was something I never seen anyone make at me. He continued to give me that look so I finally spoke up and asked. “What?” he blushes again looked away and said. “Oh, Uhh nothing, nothing...” We had an awkward silence. So I started making my own jokes now. “Hey… knock knock” “who’s there?” “Boo.” “boo who?” “Aw don’t cry.” I said smiling it took him a moment to know what I meant. He smiled big and laughed as big as his smile. “Oh that was hilarious you seriously tickled my funny bone.” “I guess it was pretty humorous.” “Yeah I normally have to work down to the bone to make a good joke.” “Well it does take a skeleton of work.” We both laughed. But then as I feel myself falling back to reality. My laugh weakens and my stomach felt heavy. Frisk. What am I doing? Socializing? When I should be looking for frisk. “What’s with the face?” “What face? This is just my face.” He looked like he raised a none existing eyebrow and said. “Seriously what is it?” My shoulder drooped. “I’m just… worried about frisk ya know she’s a too good kid to defend herself and knowing her. She’s in place where almost everyone will want to fight her because she’s human. So she can’t use any magic to help herself.” His eye sockets widen. “Wait, listen I think I may know your sister short girl brown hair striped sweater?” I feel my heart beat quicken. I smiled. “Yes! It’s her!” I tried to say without freaking out. I tried to contain my excitement, but then it hit did he try to steal her soul? “Yes, did you try to steal her soul?” I asked plainly he shook his head and his hands. “No, no, no, I could never do that to a baby.” She is a baby to me she’s only eight years old so to me she is one and who knows how old he is maybe he’s a few hundred years old for all I know. “Well then where is she? When did she come here?” “Yesterday.” I feel worried again yesterday? She’s been out here since yesterday? Where did she sleep? When did she sleep for how long? Is she hurt? I feel all these questions fill my head I felt dizzy due to lack of sleep and of stress he sees this. “Ember you ok there?” he asked I shook my head. “Yeah I’m fine.” he looked at me knowing I was lying. “No, I’ve seen that look before how long was the last time ya slept?” I looked my hand. Ok I didn’t sleep a few days ago. I was planning to sleep that is until frisk disappeared. So I looked for her until sun rise then today so about. “Three, maybe two days?” His eyes got bigger. “Three or two days? How are you still standing?” He asked me I shrugged. “I guess I’m just determined to find my sister and due to stress I don’t think I’ll sleep until I find her I also work a lot so I’m use to it sort of.” He shakes his head. “Ok, I may not be the best at know about the human body but I know that’s really not healthy.” Before I could respond his eye sockets grew again. He put his boney fingers over my mouth gesturing me to be quiet then he pushed me behind a tree he whispered. “Stay here and don’t come out until I say so.” Then he ran away and stood in the middle of the path with his hands in his pockets waiting for someone.


	6. Chapter 6 Papyrus Future Member Of The Royal Guard

Then I hear the crunching from somebody else who’s heavy and running and I see a looked like a 7ft skeleton I saw sans smile and said “hey bro what’s up?” “Ah sans you know what is up? I don’t know what to do about the human! I really want to be part of the royal guard but I don’t want the human to get taken away like I heard they did to other humans. That’d be a really difficult friendship, but I also don’t want Undyne to be upset. When I talked to her about it she was quiet and said she was going to go after the human and take care of it herself.” I felt scared I gasped but covered my mouth so he couldn’t hear me neither of them did. “Whelp bro what’s best to do is to make sure the human is safe and you can find something else to make you a royal guard since you’re so great.” He smiled proudly. “Ah yes! What a wonderful idea brother I am so great I know I can do so much to get into the royal guard because I’m just that great.” He smiled and said. “Yep.” “Well, I have to go now sans good bye.” “Bye bro.” They waved each as his brother ran the same way he came. The moment he’s gone she comes out the shadows. “Who is Undyne? And why does she want to get rid of Frisk?” Sans was silent probably thinking to himself.  _I have to choose my words very carefully. Is it really smart to tell her? What would I want if I was in her shoes? I’d probably want the truth._ He took a deep breath and spoke. “Well in order for us to leave here we need seven human souls and your sister might be number seven.” My eyes grew and my heartbeat quicken. No! I won’t allow it! I started running away from him and went off out of the woods to go find her. Then I’d sometimes meet snow monsters and some dogs that’d talk or just look really weird. I’d make the fight quick with my sword but I didn’t kill anyone, yet. I could still remember what the flower said about the. ‘Kill or be killed.’ The ‘Might lose control.’ To be honest I’ve only lost control once but that’s normal. We all do at some point it just matter how much we do it. I’m not really hot headed like most people think I’d be. I looked behind every rock tree branch talking snow man nothing. No signs but then again she left yesterday. Who know how far she could be I was sprinting for so long it took me a moment to realize I was feeling tired. I felt my legs beginning to become sore and my lungs gasping for air. I shook my head and tried to continue. I can feel the days of sleepless days and nights beating me down. I started to sway left and right. I see the world was fuzzy. Then I could barely hear running as I fall but didn’t hit the ground. Before I could look to see who or what caught me. I blacked out, as the world around me disappear.


	7. Chapter 7 I think I like you.

Sans pov

Thank god I was there on time before she fell. I picked her up and held her close to me. The poor girl she looked so tired the bags under her eyes were pretty obvious but I didn’t want to say anything. I shook my head and I snapped my fingers to my house. I turn to see a note to the door. **_“SANS TRAINING WITH UNDYNE IS GOING GREAT! SO GREAT, I CAN’T COME TONIGHT! THERE’S LEFT OVER SPAGHETTI IF YOU’RE HUNGRY! I’LL BE BACK IN THE MORNING TRY TO GET SOME SLEEP BROTHER! –Papyrus.”_** I sighed at least I have some time before he comes home to let her rest. I went up stairs and took off her jacket shoes scarf gloves and glasses. I put her back back on the bed and put a blanket over her. She looked so tired. I see the blood in her cheeks making them pink. I put my hand on them. It’s so soft and warm. I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to touch a human to feel their soft skin. I smacked my face before my mind could go further. No sans bad sans! I shook my head you just met her and you’re already falling for her! Then again there’s a chance she’s my- but she’s a human! (Sort of) and you’re a monster! I don’t know the rules to it! You two are not meant to be together. At least I think so I don’t know anyone who dates outside their species. She probably only thinks of me as a friend or not even as a friend since we’ve just met. I’ll be lucky if she even likes me enough to be her friend. It’d be weird, not to mention how difficult it’ll be if we dated. I know so many monsters will defiantly shame me for it. So what if the girl I like is a human? So when did I care about what everyone thinks? But like I said before she probably wouldn’t like me ‘that’ way. She deserves better. Deserves a normal and calming life. Besides, when she finds her sister she’s going want to leave here. So it’s better I don’t get attached. Because she’ll leave probably in the end. I still need to look into why she showed up this time. Out of all times she shows up now. I moved the hair off her face she looked so beautiful. I looked around sometimes friends kiss each other foreheads right? It’s also pretty harmless. Besides it’ll be a onetime thing and she’ll never have to know. I leaned forward and pressed my white skeleton lips to her head feeling her warm skin on them. Her skin smelled like a simple sweet perfume. Her shampoo smelled like a fruit coconut. I stopped before I’d get too carried away again. I turned around and left her there alone. I then closed the door I went to the couch and laid there. I looked at the blank TV. Then I had an idea. I called an old friend of mine he’s known here at the underground as the nice cream man. He probably seen frisk he’s always see everyone because he always moves his cart everywhere. So I gave him a call. “Hello?” “Hey man, I was wondering if you’ve seen the kid walking around hot land or waterfalls.” He yawned he _was_ probably asleep. “Yep, I have I saw her going into Mettatons hotel thing where Burgerpants works.” “Ok, The next time you see the kid on the move call me and let me know.” “Why all of a sudden interest?” I scratched my head. “Well you see her sister is here and is desperately trying to find her but she hasn’t slept in days.” “Wow, that is so not good so is she also human wouldn’t that mean that others would try to.... you know try to take her soul and stuff.” “No, she’s only half human the other half isn’t I’m not sure what but it seems familiar.” “Oh…so is she pretty~?” He teased I rolled my eyes. “Shut up.” “Ah you think she’s pretty.” “No I don’t, well she is pretty that’s beside the point.” “Of course whatever helps you sle- oh man sorry sans I didn’t mean-“ “It’s ok it’s in the past.” “So no more night terrors.” “Eh only less but I think I’ll live at least I’ve been sleeping.” “Speaking of sleep I need to get back to it so good night sans.” “Good night.” We both hanged up at the same time. I felt happy now we have an idea where she could be in the morning. We’ll go after her and find her. I moved around the couch trying to find a comfortable spot. Ah, found it. I stared at the ceiling waiting for my heavy eye lids to close on their own. I let myself being taken away to my world of dreams. As some thoughts loom over my head like the soul thing. I will need to talk to alphas about it. When I have the chance. If it is that I think it is I’m not sure what to do and I don’t think I should tell her or at least not yet. I also need to make sure she stays calm. I can tell she’s powerful of what I’m not sure but I don’t want to test it. So now I have two more responsibilities frisk and her sister. Why is the big question why does she decide to show up now? What makes it different what else is different? I’ll have to look more into it tomorrow too. Also since she’s part human and maybe part monster. Does that mean one of her parents came to the underground? Would I know who could it be? The underground is pretty small once you go around. I have at least talked to everyone once. That means someone has hid a human but who would do that? So many questions and o answers. I just need to sleep. I’ll need my energy.


	8. Chapter 8 Ember's dream

Ember’s pov

_I feel my head dizzy. I only see darkness for a while. I still felt tired. I wanted to rest but then I heard an evil laugh that sounded familiar. From somewhere my eyes shot open. Again to see frisk facing the most hideous creature I have never seen in my whole life. It’s something I don’t think it even is meant to be alive it had what I could try to describe as vines and odd shaped mouth and a TV screen. It had other machinery that was just there as if for no purpose. The eyes I would say was the most disturbing it literally had four of them two on the side of the mouth and two under the TV. The arms I presume had leaves and thorns. And on the screen flash what looked like a black and white face having a seizure. I tried to run to frisk to help her and protect her except there was one big problem I couldn’t move my hands were tied by what looked like vines like… Fowey’s. Ohh no I remembered he wanted to take my soul but found out I wasn’t human. Frisk however is human. I struggled a lot. I see other’s also struggling but it was kinda dark so it was hard to make out who else was there with me. I started burning the vines they slowly turned black. I tried to speed this up by using all my might but as I was doing so. I see them fight and by fight I mean he attacks her and she horribly hit him it would do only 1 point of damage of each hit. It was so fucking FRUSTRATING! “GOD DAMMMIT FRISK STOP SPARING HIM AND RUN!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. Nothing absolutely nothing. She didn’t hear me at all how? I could see her but she couldn’t see me. I continue to burn the vines but they were too thick. So it was going to take a while. I don’t have a ‘while!’ I need to get out ASAP! FRISK IS DYING IN FRONT OF ME AND SHE’S NOT DOING MUCH DAMAGE ONLY A LITTLE BIT AND HEALING BUT ONLY TO GET BEAT IN THE END! LOSING SO MUCH HEALTH! I continue to set fire to the vine it burned so slowly, her hp was 1 then as he gets ready for the final attack I screamed. “NOOOOOOOOOO!” Then finally broke out but not fast enough. By the time I was out and before I landed on the ground. He damaged her. Then I see her on the ground motionless. I see her soul float then broke apart. I fell to my knees no… it can’t be. I scooted closer and had a better look the color of her skin was pale as death. She was beaten up so bad her face was bruised and bloody. Tears ran down my face. I could see she wasn’t breathing. I put my hand under her head to feel for a pulse. Nothing, as mine was racing. If I was older I’d be having a heart attack and most likely die because of it. My tears ran down my and on to her face. I shook her. “Frisk?” I didn’t want to accept she’s gone. “Frisk?” I asked again I started having a panic attack. “PLEASE BABY SISTER OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME I CAN’T BE ALONE! YOU ARE ALL I HAVE LEFT PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE!” I screamed at her. Then I held her close and looked up only to see the hole in the ceiling. Like the one we fell through tears continue to fall my hands shook with her in my arms. I felt weak and my voice burning but not enough to stop me from screaming my head off. “God… please… bring her back I’ll do anything please… GOD PLEASE ANSWER ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! BRING ME BACK MY BABY! NOT HER PLEASE NOT HER SHE’S TOO INOCENT SHE’S JUST A BABY SHE’S MY BABY GOD HELP ME GOD HELP ME AHHHHHHHHH!!!!”_


	9. Chapter 9 Showing Their Magic

Sans pov   
I was sleeping pretty well for a few hours. Until I heard a feminine scream. I got up and quickly teleported to my room. I see Ember curled up. Her eyes were closed shut. Her hands were on her chest as if trying to slow down heart beat. Her knees were close to her body. She was gasping for air as sweat ran down her skin. I’ve seen this type of behavior before. I know it too well. I went on my knees so I could be face to face to her. I whispered gently to her. “Ember?” I try to be quiet trying not to scare her more. She looked up at me. Tears continue to leak out of her eyes and down her red cheeks. Her eyes looked bigger without her glasses. Up close I can see her dark blue eyes. They shined because of her tears and the moon light. She blushed more than before with embarrassment. She then covered her face with her hands. “I-I’m so s-sorry sans I-I was just-I was just –a-ah- .” I cut her off with a hug. I pulled her close to my chest. I held her this way for a while. She was surprised at this for a while until she hugged me back. I could feel her tears on the shoulders of my white t-shirt. Her heart beating against her chest to the point I could feel it myself, like a drum to a rapid song. I petted her hair slowly trying to let her calm down. To let her know I’m here for her. I know what’s it like to have nightmares or I should say night terrors. To wake up in an unholy hour of the night. Screaming, scared, confused, lost. When her breathing slowed down, along with her heart beat. She stopped shaking. I let her go but my hands were still on her arms. I looked at her. “Do you want to want talk about it?” She bit her lower lip in such a cute way. “I-I mean if you want to.” I said to her worried about triggering her into another panic attack. She fiddled her hands. “I… had a nightmare about… frisk dying… UHG I CAN’T HANDLE ALL THIS WAITING I HAVE TO FIND HER!” She jumped out of the bed fast and went running out the door. I called out her name. “EMBER! WAIT!” She ignored me and continued. I didn’t want to use my powers but I had to. Or else she’ll pass out again or something if she goes out again. So I lifted my hand her soul glowed it was originally a dark red color half of it was white. The whole thing turned blue. I pulled my hand back along with her back in to the room. Since I was still tired my magic wasn’t perfect. So much so that she was thrown at me. She landed on top of me on the floor. I blushed, her eyes grew and she blushed again. She got off of me and held on to her chest where her soul was. “Wha... what was that?” She asked I remembered I didn’t tell her about my magic. “I can move things basically mess with gravity a bit and I can do it to other humans… and teleport.” I don’t like moving around people you never know what could happen she looked at me in fear. “I’m sorry I had to stop you from going outside. It’s late and crazy freezing out there.” She looked down and shook her head. “It’s ok just don’t do it again, it felt… weird...” She said to me still uncomfortable by the feeling. “Alright… do you have any magic? I could tell you’re not quiet human but also not a complete monster.” She sat up straighter. “How? How… do you know that?” I shrugged my shoulders. “Most monsters have this aura different from humans it’s hard to explain and your soul isn’t one color it’s two a dark red for human and white for monster. I know you have some magic on ya but you don’t look like a monster.”  
Reader’s pov   
She looked at her hands. “Yeah I got some magic too as far as I know I think I’m half monster and half human.” “Can I see?” He asked curiously. She cupped hands together. And a small blue flame appeared. She liked it blue more than it’s natural red orange color. For good reason his eye sockets grew with amazement. “Wow that’s so cool.” He complements as he feels like the flame it’s self was familiar. She blushes nobody ever said that to her. When they’d see it they’d fear her and run away. He however found it fascinating. She continued to blush cutely. He then started blushing himself he scratched the back of his head. “Do… do you want me to sleep with you.” Her whole face turned red and heated up. She was also sweating. When he realized what he just said his whole face turned blue. “OH god! I didn’t mean it like that. I meant sleeping in the same bed to make sure you don’t have any more nightmares. I-I didn’t mean it in that way.” Her face cooled down. She looked at her hands again she feels like she could trust him. “Ok... It’s just... every minute that she’s gone it’s another heart attack to me.” He sighed. “Alright I wasn’t going to tell you until tomorrow because I wanted you to try to sleep. Might as well tell you now. A friend found frisk and she’s at a hotel at the other side of the underground we’ll go get her tomorrow.” She nodded her head yes. “Alright then let’s go to sleep now.” She crawled on one side of the bed while he was on the other. Her back was turned to him until she moved around and started cuddling Sans. He blushes again and hears her soft whisper. “Thank you... for everything sans...” He smiled at her then when he knew she was asleep he closed his eyes and gave her a small peck on her fore head without her knowing. He wiped his face with his hand. What the hell is wrong with me? He thought before closing his eyes again and started to fall sleep again hopping he won’t have night terrors tonight and he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Was. Only. One. Bed! FUCK YOU! THEY HAD TO SHARE FUCK! CLOSE ENOUGH FUCK! I don't give a fuck how often this is used, you're in my house now!


	10. Chapter 10 Papyrus and The Waterfalls

After some hours they were sound asleep. Sans heard the door being slammed open which quickly woke him up. Before he even had time to react. The door to his bedroom was also slammed open. “BROTHER! I HAV—” He stopped himself for only a second seeing his brother in bed with a female he has never seen before. “SANS WHO IS—“ He jumped out of his bed to cover his bro’s mouth. “Shh! She’s still sleeping let’s just talk outside.” Papyrus was still processing what he just saw. “Sans who is that human? No wait she had a monster aura but not quite who is she?!” Sans scratched his sighed. “It’s the human’s older sister ya know the one she always talks about to going back for.” Pap did remembered frisk telling him earlier. “Ah I see… is she your new girlllllllfriend?” He asked messing with his bro. Sans blushed a bright blue his white pupils shrunk in embarrassment. “N-no she isn’t!” “YEAH RIGHT! DON’T DENY IT SANS! SANS GOT A GIRLFRIEND! SANS GOT A GIRLFRIEND! A FEMALE A FEMALE!” He sings this. He also doses a playful jig around sans adding more the childish humiliation. (You have no clue how much I’ve always wanted to use that line and it works so well for this character in particular.) Sans put his hand over his brother’s mouth again. ”BRO SHHHH! She’s still trying to sleep she hasn’t slept in days.” “Days... just like someone else I know.” He put his hands in his sweater pockets and shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I know but I’ve been do‘n better.” Papyrus smiled showed a thumbs up. “Good for you brother. Now, I’ll go make some spaghetti.” Sans smiles. “Alright bro.” They left each other alone sans went back to his room and took a breath and see’s Ember smiling at him. “So~ that’s your bro?” His face went blue again. “H-how much did ya hear?” “Enough to know your bro thinks we’re a thing.” “Yeah he has one heck of a _san_ se of humor.” She giggled at his pun he smiles more and blushes a brighter blue. _God dame it she’s so fucking cute._ “Yeah so should we get going now? Or something?” “Let’s have breakfast first. They say it’s the most important meal of the day.” They go down the stairs to find two plates of spaghetti. Papyruses already gone. Sans rolls his eyes. _He’s always going in and out the house he treats this place like his kitchen and hotel._ She gave him a look. “Spaghetti for breakfast?” She asked he shrugged his shoulders. “I know it’s strange but it’s literally the only thing pap can make that he can’t set fire.” They sat down she took a bite and made a face. “No wonder he can’t set it on fire it’s undercooked.” “If you want to warm it up in the microwave you can.” “I have an idea watch this.” She took her plate closer and blew on it. As if trying to cool it but dose the opposite. She actually warmed it with her breath he can see steam rising out of the food she took another bite. “Ah much better...” She says smiling at him he looks at her with awe and says. “Yeah... can you warm mine too?” She nodded and did the same thing he could also feel it, like a warm pleasant breeze. She handed it back to him he took a bite. Then continued eating it. After they’ve had their ‘breakfast’. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to readies herself to go again. She puts on her warm clothes. _She looks so cute bundled up like that... NO STOP IT STOP BRAIN._ Sans thought to himself he shook his head and they walked outside. He wondered if he should teleport but then what if they pass frisk it’s too risky. So they just went by foot as the snow crunched under their feet. The cold air hitting her face making her cheeks flushed looking 100 X cuter to sans. With her hair and scarf flowing in the wind and it covered the lower half of her face. As they walked sans would crack a joke/pun she’d laugh at every single one of them no matter how terrible they were. To him but to her she found it funny. They made their way to leave snowdin they made it to waterfall. Ember looks up and see’s the jewels on the ceiling. “Wow it’s so sparkly!” She says in awe he shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t impressed with them for a long time as they are the same thing every day. “Yeah but I heard it’s nothing compare to the real thing I also always heard about sunsets that they are really nice and bright and relaxing...” “Well sans I promise one day I’ll show you the real thing.” Once the words left her mouth she bit her lower lip. Instantly regretting it. _I probably shouldn’t promise that. I was caught up in the moment. However maybe one day I can show him the stars._


	11. Chapter 11 Only Fools Rush In

San’s pov

It was strange seeing her react to everything for the first time with child like wonder. It was like she decided to relax a little and have some fun. I guess it’s hard to focus when there are so many new things surrounding you. She’d ready every carving on the wall. About the humans and monsters wars. Also about the prophecy about weathered we’d be saved or slay by an angle or angel of death. She mentioned over time the humans tried to erase us from history. Saying how monster were nothing more than nightmares. I wasn’t that surprised. If we had the chance to forget about humans we’d do the same. I personally couldn’t care less about going into the surface any more I have bigger fish to fry. We kept moving any questions she had I answered the best I could. “So this Asgour he’s like a few thousand years old?” I nodded. “Yeah he’s been there since the beginning before we came to the underground. Before his children died. Before everything went to hell basically.” She nodded back. “I can’t imagine living through that. It seems like so much and you say he’s a pretty cheerful guy... reminds me of a saying those who are the saddest smile the brightest. Those who are the most damaged are the wisest. The loneliest people are the kindest. It’s a cheesy line but I still like it.” “Yeah its good it’s better than people saying ‘Someone is mean because something happened to them.’ Giving them the excuse to be abusive or toxic.” Her eyes grew. “Oh my god yes. You have no clue what it’s like to be told to be more forgiving. Or how many times people say ‘don’t be so harsh they are only human.’ Well I am not so I don’t care.” “You are really passionate aren’t you?” She pouts and puts her hands on her hips. “In my defense I was having trouble with a human surprised when they saw me use my powers causing trouble and began to disrespect me. People said he was just shocked and it was nothing. I will not hang around liars and unnecessary rude people.” “Is there a good reason to be rude?” “Yes when someone else is rude first.” We get to the part where it rains the first drop on her nose startling her. I laughed “Sorry but your reaction is pretty funny and cute.” I felt my soul left my body and screamed when I realized what I said. She blushed too. “It’s not that funny... it’s a natural reaction. If I booped your nose randomly you’re going to react oddly.” I raised my eye brow. “What is a boop?” She smiled almost evilly. I began to sweat nervously. She walked up close to me. “I use confusion.” She then held up one finger and poked my ‘nose’ and said. “Boop.” I held it “What did you do?”I asked she answered with still a smile. “It worked.” Making me more confused. She began to laugh. “I’m sorry it was a reference to something above ground. So now I’ll explain a ‘boop’ normally it’s someone gently poking/tapping on the nose. It is meant to be a playful gestured. Often at loved ones or friends.” My eyes brighten. “We are friends?” She blushed “I-I mean if you want to I think we are friends. You are helping me find my sister. You helped me when I passed out. And we get along so well so why not?” “I mean you and I are different species.” “That’s not a good enough excuse pulse just because we don’t look alike doesn’t me we don’t have anything in common. We both like puns.” “True and we both kinda like spaghetti.” “We both care about our family.” “We both uhhhh... I can’t think of more stuff” “That’s ok, friendships are about being nice and learning new things about the other.” We went up to a trash can it was beginning to rain more there was only one umbrella. I got it and handed it to her.”Here you need it more.” She shook her head. “Nah, its ok we can share it.” I nodded I opened the umbrella and she got closer our shoulders touching. She was so warm. Her cheeks so pink so fucking cute. “Are you cold?” I shook my head. “N-No I mean a little but I’m fine.” “I don’t want to say you’re lying because you could just not be bothered but I can tell your hands are cold I can almost feel them. I can warm them up a little.” I nodded and she held my hand. Her hands are so soft and warm. I can feel myself warm up. “It’ll be easier. For you to be warm if we just did the the rest of the way.” “Wow you’re smooth.” Her face became red. “N-no, I mean like I care about my friends. It can be perfectly platonic.” I still smiled I don’t think she could like me back romantically. I shouldn’t be falling for her so hard. But I can’t help it! She’s so sweet, smart, fun to talk to, pretty, adorable and appreciated puns. It just feels natural maybe we are soul mates. The signs are there but I should still wait just a little more. I don’t want to tell her only for things to become awkward. I just want to enjoy this for now. I ran my thumb on her hand. “So, what did you do before you fell here?” “What? That was pretty random.” “You said friendships are about getting along and learning things about the other person. If you don’t want to answer that it’s ok I can ask something else.” “No, it’s ok I am a waitress I also use to do fights.” I raised my eyebrow. “You, fight? But you have magic wouldn’t that be cheating to humans? And I didn’t know that was a possible job.” “Well... not legally it’s like a fight club.” “What’s fight club?” “Ok, it’s like boxing but in secret because it’s illegal.” “Why would it be illegal?” “They let anyone fight anyone, including teens, I use to fight since I was fourteen years old.” “I see and I’m guessing they have more rules on it. The legal one. That makes me more surprised how soft your hands are.” “You think they are soft?” I blush again. “Ack!” “I’m just joking with ya. It’s because I always wear gloves. White ones when I’m a waitress. Black ones for when I fight. And I heal pretty quickly I’m guessing its cause my monster part.” “Yeah it could make sense.” “... Do you hear that?” I looked around I couldn’t hear anything. “What do you mean?” She started walking to whatever she hears holding my hand still. I try to catch up while trying to keep her dry from the rain. I could start to hear what she heard. It was a music box as we got closer it got louder. It was a monster statue with an umbrella on it. Ember smiled at it. “Frisk was here... this is so something she’d do.” “Yeah, she’s really a good kid.” I say with a grain of salt considering what has been happening. Even though it was chara frisk let her do all the things she’s done. I can tell there has been no resets. I’ll probably have to ask frisk. Since she’s the only one who has any idea what’s going on. We continued until we made it out of the rain part we put down the umbrella. I didn’t want to let go of her hand. I did because I didn’t want to make it awkward.            We made it to one of my stations. I went behind it and smiled at her. “Hello ma’m I would offer you a hot dog but we just ran out. May I offer you a hot cat instead?” “Oh I’d like one hot cat do you have a discount for sweet little ladies like me?~” She winked at me. I put a hand on my heart or at least where it would be. “Y-yes!” I prepare her hot cat. “Would you like anything else?” “Can I have some ketchup with it?” “Yeah one moment.” I made two one for her one for me both with ketchup. We went to sit on a rock close to each other. She swung her legs back and forth as she ate. She ate it fairly quick. She was smiling tho so I’m guessing she’s full. “Dame that was pretty good.” I then finished mine. “Ok, break time’s over we are close to leaving this place too.” We packed up and continued on. We could see the shine of the castle. “It’s so beautiful from here.” I nodded. “Yeah you can see the castle from here.”


	12. Chapter 12 Undyne The Undying

Author’s pov

Then as they were leaving waterfalls she started panting. She was getting tired and hot he looked to her. “Maybe we should rest.” “Agreed.” He sat on a bolder and took a drink of water. She started taking off some layers. She took off her scarf and sweater. Showing her black shirt with a picture blue bow on it. Exchanging her warm gloves with her fingerless ones. That showed her dark blue nail polish that was meant to look like the night sky with the white glitter layer on it. Her fingerless gloves themselves were long and a simple black color. She put her hair up in a messy pony tail but shook her head not pleased with it. So she took it off. She looked at sans who intentionally was staring at her. “Sans are you ok? You seem... distracted.” He then realized he was slightly drooling and was letting the water from his water bottle spill. “Yeah, yeah I’m good sorry uhhhh let’s keep going.” She brushed off his odd behavior and moved on from there. They continued till her eyes shrunk they were close to the mountain. There they saw frisk and undyne, frisk was showing her mercy and trying to dodge her attacks but was failing. She started slowing down and her hp was dangerously low. Sans was just next to Ember but he could hear her heart beating at a ridiculous rate. She was breathing differently. Then her hair looked like it was being blown under her. Her eyes flared like fire. Her arms gripped on to her sword behind her. “Ember doesn’t! Don’t—” but it was too late. She was gone from his side and was running into their fight. As undyne prepared her final blow on frisk about to kill her. Ember slide in on her legs in a protective stance at frisks level. They heard a big slash and they see Undyne’s spear getting cut in half and landing on their sides. She looked up at her, undyne was surprised no one has ever faced and broke her spears head on. She slowly stood on her legs and said. “If you dare try to lay a hand on my little sister you’re goanna have to go through me, bitch.” Frisk’s eyes widen never heard her sister swear and acted like this before at least in front of her. Undyne moved her head making a cracking sound and cracked her knuckles. “Find by me! Bring it on! One less brat to worry about!” Then they both got in a fight stance frisk lifted her hand. “No... Ember, don’t.” But ember was too far gone to hear her sister. They ran towards each other Undyne threw her spears so many at a time but kept missing because she was moving in zig zags. She then threw one that headed strait her way. She stopped it with her bare hands and smashed it like fragile glass. Then continued running to her undyne had enough of it so she took out her biggest and strongest spear and didn’t throw this one. Instead she charged at her this time and she brought down her spear but ended up stabbing the ground. She wasn’t having it she throws smaller but faster spears. Ember split her flame sword in two. She didn’t know how but it happened. She spun them both around shielding her from the spears. They charge again and started hitting their weapons at each other. Hitting up against each other. Her spear then started cracking under the pressure and heat of her double swords. Then they made it to the hottest parts of hot land because as they were fighting they didn’t notice they were moving. Undyne’s armor started to rust and fell because of dehydration. She walked over her and brought up her sword ready to strike her. Then she brought it down but stopped an inch near her face. “Ember!” Someone yelled it sound distanced. She turns to see frisk weakly shaking her head ‘no.’ sans looked at her hoping she really wouldn’t hurt undyne. Ember’s heart started slowing down and the blood stopped rushing to her head at a fast pace and it let her breathed. She turns away from her and then took out her water bottle and poured it on her with no emotions. She shook and stood up they stared at each other then undyne turned away from her and walked away. Ember let her then she sees frisk and runs to her frisk runs to her sister and jumped in her arms. Then she started crying. “God... I thought... I thought I lost you frisk...” “I’m so sorry ember I miss you so much...” “I miss you too... now... WHY DID YOU LEAVE HOME? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? WERE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?” “N-no I didn’t mean it I was just... I... I’m sorry emberly...” She shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter anymore what matters is that you’re here safe with me.” She hugs her tighter then saw that she looked weak. “How’s your hp?” “Low.” She rolls her eyes and takes out a chocolate chip oatmeal bar and gives it to her. She smiles and eats it mainly the chocolate. “Oi ya better finish it, be grateful I even gave you the chocolate chip one when I could’ve just give you the raisin one.” She shakes her head and eats the whole thing. She laughs at her then stood up and messes with her little sister’s hair. “Ya little rascal.” They looked at sans and before ember could open her mouth to thank sans again. Frisk gets a phone call which surprised ember. _When did she get a phone?_ She wondered to herself. As frisk puts the caller on speaker. “HEY HUMAN WE SHOULD GO TO UNDYNE’S HOUSE AND HANG OUT I KNOW YOU TWO WOULD MAKE GREAT FRIENDS!” Before ember could say how much that will be a very bad idea. The caller hung up she looked at frisk. “Who was that?” She asked with her hands crossed across her chest. “That was my brother papyrus.” Sans answered for frisk she nodded. “Well, does he know about well her wanting to have my head on a platter and frisk’s soul ripped out of her body?” He shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah my bro doesn’t know about all that he’s pretty clueless but we better show up there trust me undyne hates to fight in her house she shakes her head. “Alright but if she tries anything, (takes out sword) I won’t hold back this time.”


	13. Chapter 13 Guests Can't Fight The Hostess

“Alright let’s take a short cut.” They were in front of undyne’s house in a second. She looked at him slightly dizzy still not use to teleporting. “Are you ok?” “Yeah I’m fine.” They knocked on the door and an extremely tall skeleton opened the door smiling with a cheesy grin. “Hello you must be the human’s older sibling. We haven’t properly met. I am the great papyrus! Soon to be royal guardsman.” He says point at himself proudly. She smiles back at him. “It’s nice to finally meet you but please call me Ember.” “Alright ember, come in.” They all walked in and undyne smiled unknowingly she just let in one human who she tried to kill and the other who almost killed her. “Hey the names—” She cut herself off when she saw Ember she gave her a glare. “You!” “Me!” “You humiliated me in that fight by showing me mercy you should have finished me off! Now you want to rub it in my face in my own house hold?!” She spat she continued to glare without blinking. “Oh trust me I didn’t want to spare you but apparently, I just remembered I don’t take away lives it’s a big no, no in my personal rules in life.” She looked at her crossed arms. “I see... similar to mine to not hurt anyone innocent.” “HA! Liar!” “You call ‘in me a liar in my own house?!” “I know you’re lying you hurt my little frisk!” “She’s not innocent she’s a human!” “She’s eight years old! Basically a baby! What could she have possibly done that would hurt anyone?!” “She’s a human! And it’s against the law that she should even be alive I should report you for even trying to protect her!” “Oh trust me that won’t even stop me even if I have to fight Asgour myself! I’ll do everything in my power to protect my sister.” Everyone gasped she’d even fight asgore nobody ever fought him and won Undyne smiled. “Ya got guts... I can respect that...” She nodded showing she understood. “Yeah and I want to release everyone from the underground too ya know I just need to figure out a plan.” “Well the only way to leave is if we have seven human souls or at least that’s what our king told us, I don’t know maybe ask Alphas though she’s a scientist and my friend.” The way she said friend she sounded disappointed or just saying that word made her uncomfortable. Ember wondered why. “Alright where can I find her?” Undyne was unsure on whether or not to trust this human or thing she wasn’t human or monster mainly because she doesn’t know what else would beat her in a fight. However she’s friends with her friends. Papyrus isn’t a surprise but sans was normally he doesn’t hang out with others in his free time. Only when he has to hang around others.“Alright, later though I think she’s busy right now.” “Alright.” They had an awkward silence. “Do you want a drink?” “Sure what do ya got?” “I got soda, water, yellow flower tea—” “I’ll take the tea.” Alright she then started making it. “Ya know it’s funny this tea is the king’s favorite.” “ya know I’ve been hearing a lot about him what do you know about him?” “Ok you see the king to me is my trainer and friend. What happened was when I was a kid I had a temper and wanted to fight him. I didn’t land a single blow on him. I felt humiliated and what’s worse was he wasn’t even fighting back he then asked a stupid question he asked. “Do you really want to know how to beat me?” I nodded my head yes and from then on he trained me and I am now the top royal guard and he really reminds me of frisk. They both are big softies and they normally try to avoid fighting. Well, frisk I’ve never even seen her fight so there’s that you do know at some point you’ll have to probably fight him or something.” “Yeah I know I’m still planning it out.” “Maybe you should talk to alphas maybe there’s another way and because you’re half human and monster that could be useful.” “Useful?” She then had a flash back. _“Well, well, so you have a weapon and you’re not going to use it? HA! How pathetic what are you going to do if you get carried away and maybe kill somebody and why not stop there? Why not kill everyone they all just want your sister’s soul because she’s a full human and not a mutt like you.” He said laughing I could feel the temptation to do that but I shook my head. “No, I’m not going to hurt anyone I’m just going to find my little sister and we’ll be leaving here.” He smiled creepily and tilts his head. “Where? It’s not like you had anything up there no friends no family nothing you are nothing nobody even wants your soul!”_ She sighed she felt like he had a point but maybe there is something she could do so they all went to alphas lab. (Including sans and pap)


	14. Chapter 14 Alphys The Royal Scientist and otaku & Mettaton The Robot Celebrity

When they walked in Alphys got extremely giddy. “Oh my god you’re here! And fast oh god I-I’m a big fan E-Ember your s-so cool!” She gushed Ember just smiled and blushed not use to this type of attention. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you Alphas.” Undyne walked up to her. “What’s sup nerd?” Picking her up and giving her a bear hug. “H-hey Undyne... I-I can’t BREATH!” She finally lets her go she waddled a little trying to get her footing. “Ok, so what is it that you need?” “I need to know if there’s a way for us to open the barer.” Her eyes shrunk as if she knew something that she didn’t. “Well I’ll look into it but not right now because it’ll take a while and it’s rude to do work while guests are here.” Embers shoulder drooped a little disappointed. “Alright let me know if you need any help at all.” She nodded her head. “Sure I will if I need the help.” Sans tapped on ember’s shoulder. She turned to him. “Ember, do you really want to leave?” She looked down, sadden. She crossed her arms across her chest thinking. “Well, do we have a choice? I mean if we don’t they’ll go after frisk.” Sans then responded with. “What if they don’t then will you stay?” She was taken back by how much he wanted her to stay. She could hear the desperation in his tone of voice. “Alright we can stay for a while longer if no one else is after frisk. It wouldn’t be right for frisk to be living here she loves the sunshine and the stars. She likes school.” She said looking back at undyne as sans looks off the other direction. “Alright, I’ll call off the other’s but you will need to find away to replace that or find the other way and you will help alphas with it.” “I told her I will and I shall.” She turns to sans and stared at him. “What?” He asked not knowing what kind of face she was making ember walked up to him then pulled him into a hug he was taken back but hugged her back. “Thank you Sans, for everything if there’s ever something you need just say it.” Papyrus then had a light bulb above his head indicating he had an idea. “Oh I know!” Sans turned to him “What?” “Ember you can let sans take you on a date he would love that!” Both of their faces heated up sans face turned blue and hers turned a bright red she looked down. “Is that what you would like? I-I wouldn’t mind...” Sans was speechless this could be his only chance but he didn’t want her to feel like she has to do it. His mind raced back and forth and his throat had a lump in it. As he tried to push the words out of his mouth he took a breath and tried to slow down his breathing the best he could. “If you want to, you don’t have to to try to pay me back if you really want to just go out with me if you don’t, then just don’t.” It was her turn to having a heart attack her face heated up she liked him. So she blurted without thinking. “Yes! I-I mean yeah, I’d like to go out with you.” She said smiling cutely at him he smiled back but in a more smug way. “Ok tonight we’ll meet at grillby’s at 7:00 and I’ll take you some place very nice.” She nodded. “Alright.” He smiled and took pap out along with him when he teleported her face became even more red and she covered her face she was smiling excited but terrified. “OH GOD!” “What?” Undyne asked because of her strange reaction “I’m so nervous. I really like him but I don’t know what to do. What should I say? Should I change my hair? Should I get rid of my glasses? What if he likes my glasses? Should I wear make up?” “You’re acting like this is your first date ever... OH GOD IT IS OMG HAHAHA I THOUGHT YOU WERE 18?! YOUR 18 AND YOU NEVER WENT ON A DATE? HAHAHA YOU MUST ALSO BE A VIRGIN!” “SHUT UP! I WAS BUSSY RASING FRISK I NEVER HAD TIME FOR A RELATIONSHIP!” “Sure keep telling yourself that, _virgin._ ” Frisk looked at them confused. “What’s a virgin?” They looked at each other. “Someone who... OK NEVER MIND THAT THAT’S A CONVO FOR SOME OTHER TIME but for now I don’t know what to do.” “I don’t know just show up and talk to him, tell him jokes even the worst ones. He proud of his own jokes, and puns. He likes a girl who can make her own puns of all kinds they don’t even have to be original.” “Uh... smile and try to keep a positive mood around him.” Alphas suggested. “Alright now the biggest question what will I wear? I didn’t pack anything nice or dresses.” Alphas looked at her watch on her wrist she held up her hand and said. “3... 2... 1... and cue Mettaton.” They hear the wall crash behind them and the first thing they see is a pink boot with high heels. They then see what was attached to said boot a robot with a curvy body and a chest plate that also matched the hot pink colors. On his stomach was a heart glass where it held what looked like his soul? “DID I HEAR A FASHION CRISSES?” She looked at him confused and looked at Alphas waiting to see what she has to say about this. “Ember this is Mettaton a friend of ours.” “Ahem darling.” He faked cough looking at Alphas she sighs and says. “He’s also a TV star loved by the whole underground known for his cooking shows, musicals, hosting, news and his many many cameos in many films too many to name off the bat. Mettaton this is Ember Frisk’s older sister and fire sword wielding nonhuman or half human and potential Sans’ girlfriend.” She said under her breath so no one else heard it but herself with a slight chuckle. “And I am the number one person to call for a fashion problem now darling. What’s the fashion problem?” Ember was still unsure about him but went along with things. “I have a date in a few hours and I don’t know what to wear!” He nodded his head and walked around her observing. “I think I have just the trick! TO THE DRESSING ROOM!”


	15. Chapter 15 Emberly 2.O

He pushes her in the dressing room it’s mainly pink and fluffy items everywhere and sparkles. _It looks like a pinky unicorn threw up everywhere. Then again if I had the money, I’d make my bedroom look like a hot topic collector and a blue berry had a love child. It’d still look cool to me._ She thinks to herself as she sits in front of the desk mirror with lights around the edges. She looks unimpressed with what she saw looking back at her. “So darling who’s the lucky monster?” He asked with a dramatic pose she tried to hold in her laughter because of his fabulous personality. He was so extra and full of energy it’s hard not to smile. And also feel the energy he produces. “Oh, his name is sans the skeleton he’s really nice and sweet and...” She blushes and smiled. “And really special?” He says to her she nodes smiling. “Yeah, really special to me.” He dramatically drapes over a couch behind her. “Ah young love so pure full of hope. So beautiful, full of light like me! But enough about me even though there can never be enough me we must focuses at the task at hand. Well, darling what do you have for an idea for the date?” “I was thinking maybe a dark blue like the night sky type of color with some silver ya know. I’ll be ok with a dress this one time. Maybe black high heels would be ok not too high. I don’t want too much taller than him. And I don’t exactly have enough grace to walk in tall heels.” “Hmmm... I think I got it but first let’s start with the makeup so we don’t get anything on your outfit. I have plan for you.” He takes off her glasses. “Hmmm your eye lashes are good enough to not need fake ones. We could add a bit more color to your cheeks and light blue sparkly eye shadow would do it. Some pink lip gloss would bring out your lips more. You could use some bronzers and high lights. So I’ll do a mix of natural make up and bold this it’ll be my best makeover yet! Alright hon. Turn around so you face me. So I could doll you up you’ll look so beautiful it’ll make your sans drop to his knees and worship you like a goddess.” “Sure why not?” She says shrugging her shoulders. She closes her eyes as he uses a painless hair remover on her face to get rid of her peach fuzz. Any lingering hair in between her eye brows. (Eye brows on FLEAK!) Making them in to a shaper point and shorting. Her side burns then he puts some light foundation and some powder... (>-> don’t give me that look I only know a little on makeup ok? I’m the sister who writes not the one who is a master of painting faces like her ok?) Giving her face some shine and lightly puts a strawberry pink blush giving her a cute blush look. Then he slowly runs the eye liner tip giving her a wing at the end of her eye. Then brushed the first layer of the eye shadow. Then the second and the third that had the glitter then blend it in. “Alright darling on to the hair which should be easy.” He grabbed some spray gel, the iron curler, made her hair in a movie star curly way and put some spray gel to make it stay and teased it a bit to give it volume. “Alright make up done hair nicely done now the outfit step on this stool for a bit.” She didn’t see herself mainly because she wanted it to be a surprise she stood on the stool. As he took her measurements he then thought about what type of outfit she should have then his head made a ding sound. He threw some cloth of black blue and silver into a machine then out came a flowy dress that had a sweetheart neck line and no stapes the top part is black the waist down was a dark blue with silver sparkles making it look like the night sky. She has a silk blue ribbon around her waist making a bow behind her she also had a black and blue layered shawl to cover her shoulders. He also gave her some small shinny black heels simple design they had a buckle at the ankles. She got dressed in the bathroom. She put on the dressed that hugged her figure perfectly in the right places she felt. She put on her necklace that had a blue diamond on it she also put on black bracelets on both of her writs and she put on diamond earrings that dangled. Which was hard to do because she couldn’t see herself because he covered the mirror. So she could be surprised she guessed. When she came out with her outfit when she went out the door she sees him with a small box. “Here’s some contacts alphas made for you they are suppose to be incredibly super comfy and you can even wear them in your sleep.” She shrugged her shoulders and put them on he makes her sit down in front of the mirror on the desk with the cloth draped over it. “I present you...” He pulls the drape off dramatically throwing it behind him. “Emberly 2.O!” Her eyes shrunk surprise to see what she was looking at she saw. A beautiful girl she didn’t know looking back at her it seemed so unreal like it was done with magic she couldn’t believe it at all. “This... this girl.... is me?” He puts his hands on his hip proudly and fabulously. He held his head up high smiling. “Oh yes it is darling.” He says behind her. “I... I look pretty?” He looked at her and looked at the mirror. He puts his hands on her shoulders. “No, darling you are DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!” He says while making a dramatic pose. She was still in shock. “It’s just.... strange ya know? I’m not use to this type of stuff thinking that I actually look pretty.” He sat down behind her and had one leg over the other. “Well darling, do you feel pretty? Is the main question.” She smiled big. “Yeah I guess I do for once.” “Well let’s go and flaunt it! Show the world your beauty as a gift!” He takes her arm makes her stand by the door he goes out first. “My greatest make over ever I present you Emberly 2.O!” He says making a different and even more dramatic pose as she walked out shyly. “How do I look?” She asked cutely


	16. Chapter 16 The River Person

Undyne and Alphas both uncomfortably blush frisked smiled and said. “You look so pretty Emi!” She smiles at her little sister. “Thanks frisk, what do you guys think?” Undyne smiled big and said. “Your goanna give sans a run for his money.” She held up a big thumb up to her. Alphas eyes grew and sparkled. “You look like a beautiful girl from an anime!” “Yeah she does more like the... what’s that type called again alphas?” “I’m guessing what the word you’re looking for is dere or a dandere. She looks pretty kawii is the best word though.” “Oh come on, I’m not that cute to use to those words.” Their eyes shrunk for a moment. “Wait, ya mean you know what they mean?” Ember nodded. “Yeah I’m a bit of an otaku the same as you guys I am guessing.” Both of their eyes light up and their smiles grew. Undyne knocks them both back into reality. “Alright enough animu talk for now it can wait. We all have enough time later but you gotta go to your date” She then realize how far they were from snowdin. “Wait, how am I going to get there in a few minutes without sweating like a pig?” She asked Undyne thought about it alphas already knew the solution. “Oh there’s someone south who has a boat and always gives people a ride to any where just ask them” She nodes “Alright, that sounds good to me now where’s my back pack?” Mettaton came out of nowhere and says. “OH No! Darling you are not going on your date with your back pack over your shoulder that'd a crime to let you do that here take this purse.” He hands her a small purse Kate spade that was made out of Italian leather (how he got his hands on one we’ll never know) she smiles again and says. “Thank you mettaton so much.” He poses then says. “No problem, darling if ya ever need another makeover just say it and I’ll be there in a blink of an eye.” She gave frisk a hug. “Alphas do you mind watching frisk?” She knew she could trust alphas she could tell she’s a harmless otaku and she knew she was trustworthy. It was also extremely last minute but alphas doesn’t seem to be doing anything else. “Sure I don’t m-mind the company.” She turned to her little sister and made eye contact. “Are you ok with this frisk? I could call it off and stay with you.” Frisk shook her head vigorously. “No! This could be your only chance of true love go!” She smiles and shakes her head. “True love? I don’t know about that.” She hugs her again and turned towards the door and stepped out only to open the door again with a serious face almost angrily. “IF I SEE A SINGLE HAIR OUT OF PLACE ON MY PRECIOUS BABY’S HEAD THERE’LL BE HELL TO PAY! See ya guys latter bye.” Then completely left she walked to where alphas says was the boat person. As she was walking other monster stared at her in awe not even attacking her. They’ve never seen a human like her older and beautiful the other humans that came were around frisks age due to their curiosity or their spunk to want to beat up the monsters. But they’ve obviously failed she went to the boat person. “Where’s the destination you wish to go to?” “I’d like to go to snowdin.” “To snowdin.” They said then they took off when they got there she hopped off the boat. “Thank you very much.” “No problem it’s been slow today anyway.” She left then felt the cold hitting her she made herself warmer for her. (It’s like when you rub your hands together. But it’s your whole body.) But it’s only temporary and it only dose so much. She walked to the restaurant that had the word ‘Grillby’s’ on it she went inside it was warm. The first person she saw a cross the room was a guy who was made out of flames. Which was the coolest thing she saw here she went to the bar and sat down looking around waiting for sans.


	17. Chapter 17 Date Butterflies

A few minutes earlier.... Sans pov

He was on his chair tapping his boney finger on the bar table impatiently. He felt himself getting nervous as hell. He rented this tux for her. It was a black one with a blue tie and he had formal shoes instead of the slippers he’d normally wear. But this was his first date because of the ‘nightmares’ he’d have. He didn’t want to like someone. Then have nightmares of losing them. Or something and he’s tried before to get a date. But sometimes monsters would already be taken, don’t view him in that way, or just don’t think of him as their ‘type.’ He looked at his watched again as the minutes changed he sighed and said. “She’s not coming.”One of the monsters took this as an opportunity to say a joke “That’s what he said.” His eye blinked blue for a moment and sighed. He looked at Grillby. “Sans it just turned 6:59. I have never seen you like this before is she really that special to you?” He nodded. “You have no clue grillby. I feel so... relaxed but nervous too she makes me feel... I don’t even know.” He shook his head embarrassed. Grillby chuckled. “Well I do remember that story I told you?” Sans nodded again softer. “Yeah your first love. I still can’t believe how well you kept it a secret and you mange to sneak her out of here.” Grillby shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah I miss her so much... I’ve always wondered what has ever happened to her.” Sans also shrugged his shoulders. “That’s also what I’m afraid of what if she has to leave?” “Well sans you know what they say. ‘If you love something you let it go but if it comes back it’s yours forever.’” Sans rolls his eyes. “No one says that stuff anymore.” “Well she did and it’s in some of those extremely old books at the libarby.” “Like you said extremely old.” “Whatever sans where are you planning to take her anyway?” “To the fancy restaurant at mettaton’s hotel then to waterfalls.” “I see... so my restaurant isn’t good enough for your guy’s date I see how it is.” He says in a joking manner. “You know if we go on another date we’ll go for burgers here.” Then the door opened letting in some of the cold air inside the restaurant. The monsters inside and sans turned to see who came in. It was Ember she sighed feeling the warmth inside. She looks to grillby and started walking to him. He turns to Sans. “No way that’s—” He cut himself off once he realized he was talking to thin air. Sans disappeared he sighed and hit his head. She continued to walk twords him and sat down in the bar. “Hello have you seen a skeleton here? He’s short and mainly wears a blue hoodie.” Grillby nodded. “Yeah sans, he was here a second ago... I’ll go look for him.” “Thank you the name’s Ember.” “Grillby nice to meet you.” She takes his hand and shook it. For a moment a tattoo glowed in both of their forearms Grillby only saw it though. “Nice to meet you too Grillby.” Her hand felt like he was shaking the hand of another flame person which was strange. She also looked very familiar like his first love maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. A lot of humans look alike so she wouldn’t know her anyway he then left. She waited for almost 15 minutes, her heart was slowly breaking. _Maybe he changed his mind. I’ll wait just a little more then. I’ll leave and cry myself to sleep._ She thought to herself as doggo walked up to her the first thing she noticed was the smell. _Is that... burnt doggy treats?_ She thought as he lights up another one he sat next to her. “Hey... what’s a cutie like you sitting here alone?” She blushes. “O-Oh I’m just waiting for my date...” “Awe making a little cutie like you wait? How awful.” She nodded and looked down she felt her heart become heavy. _Why was he so late?_ She kept thinking to herself.


	18. Chapter 18 Dinner and Punny Flirting

Sans was in a closet pacing in a circle. “She is sooooo out of my league. I can’t do this. I’m a monster she’s a human... Well sort of, but still. She might even be leaving. Why make it more painful than it needs to be... but I like her so much. I like her laugh. Her smile. I always try to use every joke I know and make up new ones. Just to see her smile Fuck!” Then the door was opened it was Grillby. “What the fuck sans?” “Grillby calm down.” “Right, right whatever, what the hell are you doing? Hiding away from your date like a wimp?” “Wow that hurt. It’s just she deserve better than—” “Don’t start with that bull shit Sans you get your ass up and go be with her while you can. It may be too late for me but it’s not for you. Take the chance, love her and never let her go.” He stood up. “Alright I’ll do it!” He walked there and sees doggo and her talking she was blushing and doggo was smiling. Grillby looked at sans expecting to see him disappointed. Nope his eyes was glowing he was jealous and snapped his fingers idmeatly and showed up between them. “Hey Ember sorry I’m late. I was getting you this.” He snapped his finger again and a blue echo flower showed up in his hand the flower then said. “You look beautiful” In sans voice she blushes and smiles. “Awe sans thank you it’s so pretty.” She held it and felt the petals’. Then as she was admiring its beauty. Sans turned to doggo showing his blue eye and whispered. “Do you want to have a bad time?” So she couldn’t hear his threat to doggo. He shook his head and left them alone to themselves. “Come on, let’s go get dinner...” He held her hand and snapped his fingers again. They are in a fancy restaurant. She looks around she hasn’t been to this part of the underground let alone this building in general. The sound of soft piano music could be heard. They sit at their table she puts the flower to her side and looked at sans. He was wearing a black tux with a blue bow tie she smiled to herself. _He looks so... cute? Somewhat hot? Nah too much what’s the right word? Attractive yeah that’s it._ He smiled at her noticing her stare. “See something you like Ember?” She blushes a bright red. “Uh s-sorry I wasn’t, I mean, I was, I mean...” Sans chuckled liking making her blush and flustered. “Heh it’s ok I understand. You’re use to seeing me in a hoodie shorts and slippers all the time. Now you see me dressed up and it’s strange and different.” She nodded agreeing with him. “Yeah, yeah that’s it perfectly.” He chuckled again. “Of course that’s how I view you, you look very different than before.” She smiled and blush twirling her hair. “Is that a good thing?” He smiled softly at her. “I’m good with whatever you wear or dress with or without make up glasses or no glasses. I think you’re always beautiful.” He says basically having to force the words out of his mouth and act calm about it. And try to keep a chill look that he always has with him. She blushes more but smiles. “Thank you sans... no one has ever said such nice and sweet things to me.” He raised a no existed eye brow. “Oh? I am so surprised. I would have sworn that guys would throw themselves at you in the surface. I mean you are too awesome to be single...” She shrugged her shoulders. “Eh only a few guys said they liked me but for the wrong reasons. What about you?” “Eh, went on a few dates here and there but no girlfriend. Because I’ve been waiting for the right one you know?” She nodded in agreeing with him. “Yeah I know what you mean.” “Yeah now let’s see... what’s on the menu? Me and you...” He winked at her. She giggled at the flirty pun. “Are you a keyboard? Because you’re my type sans.” She says winking back at him his face turned into a light blue. “Heh good one god you’re so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line.” She giggles again. “Sans if you were a fruit you’d be a fine-apple.” “Are you singularity? Not only are you attractive, but each time I get closer to you the faster time seems to slip by.” She giggles again her cheeks still pink. He sighs softly enjoying her cute giggles. Which later on turn into laughs and he also joined her. The whole night was mainly of puns and one liners. Good food a lot of laughs and flirting between the two. And groans from others surrounding them. But they didn’t care. To themselves they were the only two in the whole underground. Everyone else was gone along with their worries and problems. All the weight they both carried on their shoulders they have carried for years had been lifted off. Now they feel like they can just relax and enjoy themselves just be reckless being free not be a parent to their younger siblings. He then put his hand across the table holding hers as the laughter died down and sans spoke. “Heh your hands they are so...” “Warm?” She said normally what other’s say to her. “Yes, that and so... small compare to mine, soft, thin and just... heh I can’t even describe it... It’s cute...” She smiles at him. “Thanks and your hands feel so different too it’s a strange but pleasant feeling I like it I like holding them.” He smiled back at her. “Yeah... I think it’s now time for the best part of the night.” He stood up left some money on the table. He took her hand they left along with the echo flower they then made it there they were at waterfalls again.


	19. Chapter 19 Confessions and Echo Flowers

She looked up to see the diamonds stuck to the ceiling of the underground as they glisten in the lights below and the sound of rushing water far away she smiled big and said. “Oh my god it’s still so beautiful all of it...” She gushed he smiled at her knowing that she really liked this place and it was calm, peaceful and privet perfect combination for a date. Then he shrugged. “Yeah they are nice but like I said before I hear they are nothing compare to the stars on the surface...” She looked at what he meant everyday ever since they appeared on that ceiling. They’ve always stayed that way it must be boring to him. But she still found it beautiful every time she saw them nonetheless. “And like _I_ said before I _will_ show you the real stars and a real sunset one day sans. I don’t know how or when but one way or another I will show you them...” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know... I feel like I’m never getting out of here do you really think there’s away for all of us to finally break the barrier?” She nods determinate. “If there’s a will there’s away and it may not be much but sometimes you have to be patient and keep hope in your soul and I am determined to find a way for us all to leave.” He felt his spine tingle. That word. He still felt uneasy about it and bad memories but didn’t show it. “Hey Ember, I want to show you something follow me.” She nodded and says. “Ok...” He held her hand in his and they walked around. He looked around them as if he just wanted to be the two of us then they were close to a water fall and on a bridge he took a deep breath and asked her. “Do you still have that flower I gave you?” She nodded. “Yeah, I do, give me a second.” She then pulls out the blue flower. He turned his back away for a moment and whispered to it for a while. She wanted to know what he was saying to it but she didn’t want to spoil it for herself. She also wondered what’s taking him so long but didn’t want to interrupt whatever he was saying to it. He then finally turned around and handed it back the flower then said in a soft hush. “Ember... I know we may not have known each other for the longest of time and wise men say only fools rush in... But I can’t help falling in love with you, you make me feel relaxed and excited at the same time. I love your laugh that every time I have a moment to myself. I am thinking up of new jokes for you to hear that beautiful sound that you make when amused. You’re really special to me. I feel like this could really go somewhere. I just always want to hug you kiss you and love you so much that it’s painful to keep my distance from you. I always want to be around you so much. I have never felt like this before I know this sounds cheesy. But... w-would y-you be my...” Then the flower cut its self off. She looked at him he was blushing and looking at her lovingly as if he was looking at a fine piece of art. He smiled slightly. “My... girlfriend...” He says finishing the flowers sentence. His hands twitched he wanted to hug her but had to hold back for her answer. She smiled bigger than he had ever seen and tears ran down her pink cheeks and threw her arms around him with the flower still in her hand. “Yes sans! Of course I will, I love you too...” He felt like he could die happily in her arms. He feels himself shake trying to contain all the emotions stirring up inside him like a volcano. He looked into her tear filled eyes and wiped one tear away and left his hand on her cheek he gently stroked it. And leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She instantly melted into the kiss wrapping her hands around his neck. While his hands wrapped around her waist pull them closer together as their souls beat as one. Her cheeks turned into a cute light shade of pink. As her tears ran down her face again. Then she feels herself lose her balance then before she knew it she fell back on a bed. She was still so caught up in the kiss to notice anything else around them. Like the mess in his room the piles of dirty clothes in a corner or the darkness of the room. He ran his hands on her sides and she ran her hands on his smooth head. He nibbled the bottom of her lip and she gladly opened her mouth as he shot his tongue in her mouth dancing with hers. When they stopped for air they were both panting and were blushing light blue and pink. He then aims at her neck and started kissing and nibbling on it she giggles. “Come on that tickles sans...” He raised an eye brow. “Oh really?” He says in a smug tone. “Don’t you dare” She says. He started tickling her sides as she laughs loudly. “You’re so ticklish.” Tears in her eyes from her laughter she held her sides. “HAHAHAH SANS HAHA STOP HAHAHA PLEASE I CAN’T BREATH! HAHAHA!” He finally then stops she was panting a lot he smiles and whispers. “I love you...” She giggled and kissed him. “I love you too...” She then started to yawn. “You tired?” He asked her she nodded. “Yeah a little bit...” “You can just nap for a bit.” She smiles at him. “Alright but only because I’m so comfortable in this spot.” He went behind her and spooned her and had his hand on her waist he kissed her cheek. “Good night.” She smiled back at him. “Good night...” as the tiredness of the fun night claimed them as they slept.


	20. Chapter 20 Nightmares and Comfort

_It was the same thing every time. The same deaths and the same pain. The same anger. The same person and the same smile. The same knife and the same dust. The same silence and the same hits. The same speech... He knew he was getting near the end. Where he would be exhausted... He then stopped her leaving her to herself falling asleep. As he slept he waited for her to walk over and raise the knife. “Heh do you really think—” She sliced a second time he didn’t dodge this time but it was different it didn’t hit him._

He opened his eyes in a panic he sat up and looked at his sleeping Ember he put his hands in his head. His breathing was loud enough to wake her up. She half opened her eyes tiredly. She sat up. He put his hand on her shoulder. “Go back to sleep, it was just a nightmare.” She put her hand in his and fell back pulling him in a hug. “If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine but I can’t go back to sleep until you calm down.” He began to cuddle with her. She kissed the top of his head. He blushed a little bit. “Don’t treat me like I’m a baby bones.” She chuckled. “I’m not, you think I am because this is the way I comfort others. Which is normally Frisk. If you don’t want to cuddle that’s fine.” She pulled away from him and he pulled her back in the hug. “No, no I’m not complaining. I like hearing your heart beat.” She smiled and hugged him back. “Good night Sans.” “Goodnight Ember.” They went back to sleep no nightmares this time.


	21. Chapter 21 Pancakes and Awkwardness

He hears the harsh sound on the alarm clock. He reached out to press snooze but was beaten to it. He struggled to open his eyes but did. As they adjusted to the room he sees her in a t shirt and shorts that he doesn’t remember her changing into. He wore his white t-shirt and boxers. Which he did in the middle of the night, half awake. He sees her and her makeup removed too and hair in a messy bun but she was still beautiful in his eyes. He pressed his skeleton lips on her forehead. She smiled and opened her eyes. “Morning Sans.” He smiled back at her. “Morning babe...” She kissed his cheek she put her forehead on his. As they stared at their eyes. Until they were interrupted they heard the door open. “SANS WAKE UP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA—” It was papyrus. They looked at him like a deer at headlights stuck in place. Once he saw them. He walked backwards and softly closed the door. Ember threw her head up and started laughing loudly. While Sans was blue faced and swearing in his head. She was gasping for air for laughing hard. He was still. She looked to him and tried to stop. Only to burst out laughing again. He then had a frozen face and was blushing and she knew. She can’t read minds but she could tell he was swearing like a sailor with some screams internally he then said. “Are you done yet?” She then started to calm down again. “Yeah, yeah I am... but his face priceless.” She says with a smile he rolls his eyes up. “I know... kill me.” He says throwing up his hands in the air and falling back she giggles at him. “Oh come on Sans, I know he’d not as innocent as you wish he would be how old is he?” “... Eighteen.” Her eyes widen. “Oh wow he’s my age weird, I thought he was a really tall teenager wait so how old are you sans?” “I’m 22 not that big of a deal or at least here, does it bother you?” “Nah it’s legal where I’m from.” He nods understanding her. He then took a moment to think whether or not to go back to sleep. He falls back and pulls her back into cuddling. “Let’s sleep more babe...” She giggles. “I don’t know sans we should probably go have some breakfast.” He hugs her tighter. “No, sleep more.” she giggles again. “Sans...” He then kissed her softly and quickly with his eyes closed. “Sleep.” He says with a smile. She smiles back at him. She was still tired. “Ok, Ok, you win sans we’ll go back to sleep.” He holds her closer happily knowing he won this round. She shrugs it off and goes back to sleep with him. Feeling safe and surprisingly warm in his arms. After what felt like an hour she saw the time it was dame near 11 am. They had to wake up. She may be as sleepy like Sans sometimes just sleeping until 1 pm due to work at night both out of their tiredness but she needed to get up. And have breakfast and go get frisk but she also felt so dame comfortable in his arms. She rolls her eyes and wiggles out of his arms only to be pulled back in. “Sans wake up we need to do stuff.” He groans “No...” “Sans we slept in like you wanted but I need to go.” She ties to get out of his grip for a skeleton with no muscle and just bones he was strong. “No.” “Sans...” She says in a semi aggressive way. He then loosens his gripe. “Fine... I’ll let you go for a kissy.” She couldn’t help but chuckled she leans in and gives him a small sweet peck on the lips. “That’s it if you want more, let me go and later we can kiss as much as your soul desires.” He groans knowing she won this round and has a feeling she’ll be winning more in the future between them. He lets her completely go she smiles at him and kisses his cheek. He smiles bigger at her she smiled and left the room completely. As he stared at the ceiling not wanting to move at all but he knew he had to get up and do things himself. Whether he wanted to or not. He then stood up from his bed and made his way to his closet sluggish as hell. He opened his closet he only had two clean shirts one pair of shorts and his hoodie was handing on the side of the bed. He got dressed in his normal clothes. He looked in the mirror and checks the time and the date. He still felt this paranoia of anything getting reset. There were some déjà vu moments but it hasn’t gone too far back in a while. All because of the flower, frisk and chara... but since Ember showed up it’s been calm and silent. He hated it he could feel that little weed scheming in the shadows. He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it right now. Right now he has to stay focus. He didn’t want to go in that dark place in his mind. He gets out of his room and goes down the stairs. Where he sees’s papyrus cooking something that wasn’t spaghetti for once it was pancakes. “Good morning brother, I thought you were never going to get out of bed today.” He laughs “Yeah, about that Papyrus, I just wanted to let you know—” Pap cuts him off lifting his hand. “Please Sans, you don’t need to explain yourself.” “But I need you to know we didn’t do anything like—” “Brother, you also don’t need to lie to me.” Sans started blushing. “B-but I’M NOT I!—” Pap cuts him off again and laughs “Neyhehe I’m just messing with you brother.” “(sigh) alright you got me there so you mak'in pancakes?” “Yep! Undyne thinks I should be making more meals more appropriate for different meal times but I don’t understand what is wrong with eating spaghetti for breakfast?” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know bro... have you seen Ember?” “She left before breakfast was finished and went to go get Frisk she’s probably on the riverperson’s boat right now.”


	22. Chapter 22 My Parents?

Ember’s pov  
I went to the river person as they made us go back to the lab. I walk in and pushed up the bridge of my glasses. (I still prefer my glasses to be honest and I was in a hurry to get here I so didn’t have time to slowly put my contacts back in my eyes.) I see Undyne and Alphys sleeping against each other. Frisk on the other side in a blanket. With bits of popcorn on her cheek. I smiled at them. I looked at the bowl still with some kernels left in it and some tea to the side. They were the kind I had at undyne’s house. I honestly didn’t want to disturbed them. This scene was too dame cute. I took out my camera not on my phone but I actually had a camera. I stepped back to get the whole scene of them and took a picture and with that Undyne woke up looking around in a daze. Her arms up ready to fight and sees me. I smiled. “Morning.” She rubbed her eye that wasn’t covered in an eye patch. “Oh thank god you’re back. I thought you got boned so well you weren’t goanna come pick up frisk.” My face turned completely red until I smiled at her joke and punched her aggressively in the shoulder. “Shut up.” She laughs too. “Awe come on, you were gone the whole night what would you think in my case?” I put my finger on my chin in a way it did look like that I punched her in the shoulder again any way. She laughs again and punches me back roughly we laughed again. Then alphys woke up in a daze her glasses on her fore head she rubbed her eyes. “Huh? Where are my glasses I can’t see anything.” Undyne walked up to her really close that alphys started blushing. I saw the way they looked at each other they liked each other. She moved her glasses so it fell in front of her she laughs and then alphys laughs along with her nervously. They really liked each other but won’t admit to each other. I know this will annoy me in the future. I hated it when two people like each other it’s obvious to everyone around them but themselves but hopefully they’ll confess to each other sooner or later. I then see frisk wake up softly and smiled. “How was your date?” I laughed. “Oh, it was like any other date.” “How would you know if he was your first ever date?” Undyne lost her mind and went. “OHHHHHHHHHHHH!” I laughed again I then said. “Come on time to go back Frisk.” She lifted up her arms tired. I laughed again and gave her a piggy back ride with our stuff. We waved to them good bye. And thanked them. As we walked to the river person again. I could see the monsters around us but what was strange was I could tell they mean no harm twords us for a group of monsters needing another human soul to escape they seemed pretty good around us. We smiled at some and waved. We went back to the river person. As they took us back to the town and went back to the skeleton bros house where we were greeted by the warmth. And the smell of pancakes making our stomach growled. I put down frisk as she ran into the kitchen. I smiled and shook my head. I then went walking to the kitchen myself. Where I see only papyrus flipping pancakes was Sans still asleep? I wondered to myself. “Hey Papyrus” I said he smiled back and said. “Hello Human’s older sibling!” I laughed again. “Just call me Ember Papyrus.” He smiled and said. “Alright Emberly!” I smiled and rolled my eyes. I know that’s the best I can get him to call me. I continued to look around. “So wheres Sans?” He then looked puzzled and looked around himself. “Well he was just here a moment ago.” I then felt hands wrap around my waist. I was scared for a moment until I heard a familiar smooth voice. “Miss me baby?” I laughed. “Nope, not at all.” He then kissed my cheek. “How about now?” I giggled at him as frisk smiled smugly as I braced myself for what she was about to do. “SANS AND EMBER SITT'IN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN YOU SEE SANS WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!” That officially ruined our cute romantic mood with each other. He then laughed and then I couldn’t help but laugh too. We all sat down and started eating. Sans was making jokes as papyrus got frustrated like a child. As me and frisk were laughing. I noticed him staring at me I smiled at him. I wish this moment could last forever. I felt calm like at home. Like as if then my eyes turned white for a moment. I know they did because that’s all I could see everything around me disappeared. I saw a woman and a man the woman had a lump showing pregnancy. I couldn’t see their upper face only their smiles. The woman smile was white and the man’s too. She wore a natural pink lipstick she had black hair. The man had brown hair strait like frisk. then I could see my hands they were small. As if I was young again. Then in that moment. I returned back to reality everyone was looking at me worried as hell. We were in a white room like at the doctors.


	23. Chapter 23 I need to know

I looked at them. “Wha... what happened?” Sans ran up to me and hugged me close I looked at everyone else sans then spoke. “You... your eyes they turned white and you fainted still with your eyes opened. We thought you went blind or something you had us so worried Ember.” I looked at my hands again to see if they were normal. They were I had my hand over my chest that feeling... When I saw those two people that home feeling the safe like feeling. “I... I think I saw my parents...” Frisk’s eyes grew. “You... saw mom... and dad?” I shook my head barely believing it myself. “I... I don’t know I think so I... Oh god...” Frisk then went closer and started to cry. “What did they look like?” She asked in curiosity. I smiled as tears ran down my face too. “Heh, our father I think, had your tan skin and brown hair mom... was like me and had black hair she looked pregnant probably with you. She was so pretty.” I then slammed my hand on the side of the bed startling everyone. “THAT’S IT I’VE BEEN KEPT IN THE DARK LONG ENOUGH I NEED TO REMEMBER OUR PARENTS!” I was tired of not knowing I have to know what happened to them alphas was writing down some things. “I honestly don’t think I can create a machine with so much power to the human brain this will take about maybe a few months if we are lucky.” My eyes shrunk. “WE DON’T HAVE A FEW MONTHS WE STILL NEED TO AHG!” My head hurt like hell. I held on to it again. Then I saw red. I shook my head again rapidly. I looked at everyone frisk was behind sans his hand out to protect her. I looked at them all. “What happened this time?” He then calmed down and put down his hand too. Frisk’s face was full of fear. Then sans cleared his throat. “Nothing, just your eyes... they turned red.” I looked at them confused. I just blinked blankly and we all went back home. I sat down outside with my gloves and warm clothes. I was doing some fire ticks making shapes with the fire then made it into a ball and threw it around. My hands then all of a sudden my hand glowed blue and covered with snow it was painful. Then it burst into flames melting the snow around it. I felt better then I then noticed that snow did I make it myself? I wondered to myself. I then saw in the melted snow into water. In my reflection another face. A girl with light brown hair short as if was cut with a knife violently. Her eyes crazy and red. I rubbed my eyes. She was gone and the water froze again. Maybe it’s just stress. Messing with me again. _I just want to know who are they and what the hell happened with our parents then I felt it again the movement but not life._ “What do you want Flowey?”


	24. Chapter 24 Making A Deal with A Flower

“Wow nothing get’s by you mutt huh?” He says sinisterly. I roll my eyes and I ball my hand in fists wanting to crush him. I wanted him dead and gone. “Just go before I feel like plucking you off the ground and god dame, crush you.” I said glaring at him. “Well then, I guess you don’t want to hear about your parents.” I then stared at him wide eyed. “Wait, What?” I asked him, he smiled devilishly. “Ah yes there is away for you to regain your memories.” I could feel my temptation rise in my soul. The wanting to know but I shook my head. “No! not going to happen no deal, no to everything.” I stood up and turned away. Until I felt something around my neck it was sharp like rose thorns. I then turned to flowey his vines made him rise. “Alright, I didn’t think it was going to happen. I honestly thought your temptation would do it but I guess we gotta do this the hard way.” I was then dragged in the snow. I tried to burn him but I also tried to keep his vine from tearing out my throat. He then made me look in his empty dark eyes. “Listen how about another deal? I know you care a lot about frisk I wonder... how it’ll be if she just.” He then made a heart shape with some snow then crushed it. “DIED?” My eyes then burst in to flames. “TOUCH HER I’LL KILL YOU!” I threatened him. “Alright let’s say, I never lay a hand on her ever and in exchange you give me your human soul.” He puts me down. As I gasped for air he then held out a leaf. “What do you say?” Frisk is my top priority and it’s just my human part that means I’ll still have my powers. I needed frisk to be alive. I then stupidly out of desperation and shook his leaf. We then left and went walking all the way to the lab of alphas and we went underground. Everything around us seemed dusty. As he told me the directions to a machine. I fixed the wires a bit and I hopped in the tube. As it filled up and I could see what went outside then he turned on the machine. Then I felt a shock wave surging through my body and I screamed in pain. I feel my soul come out of my body. I see it part white part dark red as it separated. I could feel myself changed until I felt another shock and my soul smashed together painfully. I screamed harder. Flowey watched he then said. “Wow that didn’t go as planned so I guess the deal is off might as well watch you die now.” I hit the glass violently making the glass only crack a bit. Then I got electrocuted again. I feel the world around me disappear. “STOP! STOP! STOP!” I screamed in my head. The pain the water became cold and painful. I then saw nothing but darkness.


	25. Chapter 25 Looking For Ember

San’s pov

As I paced around my mess of a room thinking to myself why did her eyes turn red? It felt like chara staring at me again but it wasn’t her but connected to her I have to remember to go back to the library to see if what I can find I then looked outside she wasn’t there? Maybe she went back inside to the couch to rest yeah that’s it. I got out of my room and looked over the stairs. She wasn’t there. I saw the bathroom door wide open so she’s not there. I walked down. I see Frisk at the table with Papyrus pretending like what happen didn’t faze her at all. but I know she was just as scared as me. “Have any of you guys seen Ember?” I asked they both had a confused face. “She went outside to think.” “Yeah, she needs the cold to her head to think wait... Sans how long since it’s been since we came back from alpha’s lab?” “About an hour” I said who knows how long she’s been gone. I grabbed my sweater. “Papyrus watch Frisk for me.” Pap got up from his chair. “Brother, where are you off to?” I put on my hoodie as I walked. “I’m going to find Ember.” I snapped my fingers instantly. As I opened my eyes it was dark and dusty like how we left it years ago. I looked at the crumbled up blue prints the pencils in the blue mug. I then saw my old original glasses. Ok I wear glasses to read but what happened. I left it all here even my old lab coat on the chair. I wanted to forget all this. Then I heard something a sound. I know too well electricity a lot of it. I saw the light where it comes from. I walk in to see the flower and his petal on a button. I then saw her Ember in a tube in a machine. I’ve made myself she was screaming that would turn into bubbles. Her eyes closed her body twitching it’s a miracle that she’s not dead because she’s not entirely human because no normal human can have so much electricity in their body. Megalovaina then started to burst out of me. I see the flower. I have never felt so much anger in my body. Than when chara killed papyrus for the first time. I was there but I was also too late. He was dusted all that was left was his scarf that was a blanket when he was a baby bones. I laughed angrily. “Ohoho flowey... I guess you didn’t know that hurting my loved ones will give you A ONE WAY TICKET TO A BAD TIME!” My eye glowed furiously. He dodged attacks. I was so caught up in trying to kill him. I almost forgot why I was here. She was still screaming. Then when I looked to where he was he was long gone. I walked to the tube and took out one of my bones that I normally use for fights and I shattered the front of it. I held out my arms to catch her ignoring the shards of glass along with the water luckily none cut me as I felt a weight hit me. I held on she was limp and felt lifeless I then teleported to back to the main lab where alphys I was crying as she was in my arms. “ALPHAS HELP!” I cried out she took out a gurney and placed her on it. As she rushed her to a different part of the lab I went also but she said. “Sans I’m going to have to run tests it’s best you wait for now.” I nodded. “Alright just... save her... I... I can’t lose her...” She then left leaving me to my thoughts her screams echoing through my head. I am so not going to be able to sleep for a while.


	26. Chapter 26 Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Ember’s pov

_A few seconds after I only saw darkness it all became a brighten white. I felt like I was being pulled back from me and Sans date to all the way to when I was falling. But everything was going in reverse until it finally stopped. I see what looked like me as a child. I saw them again my parents. I smiled at them they smiled back at my younger self. Then the morning became the night. I see me on the stairs covering my ears. Why was I doing that? I then heard yelling in the kitchen. I walked to it not bothering sneaking because I think, I’m invisible here. I see them screaming to each other. “WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?!” He screamed at mom. “BECAUSE I KNEW YOU’D REACT LIKE THIS!” “YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE WE GOT MARRIED AT LEAST!” She screamed back at him. “WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! THAT MY CHILD’S FATHER ISN’T YOU?!” I feel myself shocked. I had a feeling that was the case or something. I knew me and frisk were half sisters but I was never 100% sure. “NOT ONLY DID YOU BASICALLY USED ME AND YOU TRICKED ME INTO THINKING THAT THING WAS MINE!” She slapped him across the face. “SHUT UP! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING SHE ISN’T A THING! SHE ISN’T A MISTAKE SHE IS MY BABY!” He put his hands on his face in frustration. “OH MY GOD! YOU ARE RIDICULOUS I HAVEN’T EVEN MENTIONED THAT YOU ALSO SLEPT WITH A MONSTER!” I dame near shat myself there. Did mom cheat on him with a monster? Does that mean mom fell to the underground? “I WAS YOUNG I LOVED HIM!” “YOU WERE BASICALLY HIS PET AND SLUT! YOU TOLD ME ORIGINALLY THAT SHE WAS MINE BY LETTING ME GET DRUNK AND WAKE UP MAKING IT LOOK LIKE WE SLEPT TOGETHER!” So she lied to him since they’ve met. I couldn’t believe my mother did this. I am not native I know parents are not pure of mistakes. But I was still shocked while I didn’t really know my mom I’ve always seen her as some angle figure. “I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO SURVIVE YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!” I was guessing she was talking about going through the underground. “HOW CAN I EVER BELIEVE ANY SHIT YOU SAY? HUH? IS THIS ONE ALSO SUPPOSE TO ME MINE?!” He yelled at her big belly. She was probably pregnant with Frisk I felt bad for Frisk. She was created not for love. “IT IS AT LEAST BECAUSE YOU’VE WANTED ANOTHER ONE!” The way she talked to him was as if she didn’t want Frisk. I know that couldn’t be the case. “YEAH BECAUSE I WANTED 2 CHILDREN NOT 1 AND 1 BASTERED OF A MONSTER NAMED GRILL!” “YOU LEAVE GRILLBY OUT OF THIS AT LEAST HE LOVED ME!” GRILLBY IS MY FATHER?! “WELL WHY CAN’T YOU JUST GO BACK TO HIM?!” Why did she leave him?! “YOU KNOW WHY I CAN’T IF THEY DIDN’T HAVE TO HUNT HUMANS I WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT!” She didn’t mean to leave him... “BUT YOU DID ANY WAY FUCK IT I’M LEAVING!” He picked up a suit case that was to the side of him. “DON’T YOU DARE! YOU NEED TO STAY FOR AT LEAST ONE OF YOUR GOD DAME CHILD!” She screamed at him. “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!” He says to her face. I see her face redden and her hands balled up in fists and screamed. “NO YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU! YOU ARE ALWAYS DRINKING! SO JUST GO AWAY!” I see her pick up a wine and threw it near his head. He dodged it as the red wine stain the wall and shattered everywhere. “FINE! I’LL LEAVE!” He screamed/ announced to her. I see him walk past me. As I watch him leave he got his jacket off the coat hanger and hat as he put it on his head. He looked at younger me. He looked disgusted and mumbled under his breath younger me didn’t hear what he said but I did he said. “Freak” And slammed the door. That word felt like a disgusting rock in my stomach. My young self walked down the stairs to my crying mother. I walked up to her and asked. “Mommy where’s daddy going?” Since my ears were covered. I guess I didn’t know what the fight was about but even I knew back then that it was all my fault anyway. My mom looked at me tearfully she smiled though and said. “Go back to bed sweetie ok? Mommy and daddy where just talking...” I feel my heart hurt. I am the reason my family is no longer together if only I wasn’t born. Maybe Frisk could’ve had a normal life. “Loudly and scarily” I said I wanted to hug my younger self but I couldn’t do anything. She continues to smile and sent me off to bed. Then everything glitches again and I saw her looking different she had bleached blond hair and wore a too short dress and was smoking and counting money. I knew this wasn’t her it couldn’t be my mother was never a prostitute. Then everything changed again and I was fighting what looked like me she had strait hair it was in a pony tail she had tattoos. She looked tainted in some way her eyes were black she then lunged at me and it was almost like fighting with a mirror. No matter what I did she knew what I’d do it. As it went on until her image changed to a girl who was thinner and had sharp short brown hair she smiled creepily and widely her eyes were a grey color and her pupils were tiny showing her insanity. “Remember me?” She then disappears and went around in curricles like a ghost. “You know that feeling of violence? Or savage? Or the strange craving to spill someone else’s blood? I am you. I am the part of you that you try to bottle up and guess what mutt? That bottle is old and won’t keep me under control forever bah bye.” she waved and disappeared then all I could hear was what she said and how it echoed in my head. “Kill them all they are all after your sister you want to protect her right? Just kill them they are monsters not people you’d be doing so many others a favor.” Then there was a dagger in my hand. I feel the anger the violence the savageness in me making me killing every little monster in sight. Then I saw sans and ran to him and hugged him but the dagger still in my hand. I ended up literally stabbing him in the back. I stood back in horror as he fell to the ground. I felt so sick to my stomach and I felt my scream build up in my lungs as if they were burning and I let out a powerful scream desperate to wake up. I then had one more memory. It was my mom she was holding baby Frisk. We were running away from something. I could hear people saying. “Go! They are getting away!” She started to have tears in her eyes and me too. I tripped as they grabbed me by the shoulders. She turned back to me. “NO! NOT HER DON’T TAKE HER!” I was crying too. “MOMMY! MOMMY! HELP! HELP ME! DON’T LET THE BAD PEOPLE TAKE ME!” As I watched this tears rolled off my face. “PLEASE! DON’T! TAKE! MY! SUNSHINE! AWAY!” Then they all stopped. I ran to my mom she hugged me. She smiled and rubbed my cheek. “Sweetie... you know you are my sunshine both you and your sister...” “M-mommy? What’s wrong?” She handed me my sister. “Take your sister and run and don’t stop until you get to that old run down hotel. I can’t hold them off... forgive me... I love you two...” I started sobbing. “N-No mommy! What about you?!” She smiled and tears ran down her face too. “I’ll always love you... go...” I did as I was told and left. “Erase their memories of my daughters. And all memories my daughters up till now.” She said something I didn’t understand nor heard properly. Blood ran down her face and out of her mouth. This explains why I don’t remember anything that happened before the run down hotel. That’s why we never had run in with those people. The people started moving again. And took her down as she was strapped to a gurney. She started singing. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy, when sky’s are grey you’ll never know dear how much I love you please don’t take my sunshine away I’ll always love you and make you happy because you are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear just how much I love you please don’t take my sunshine away please don’t take my sunshine away...”_


	27. Chapter 27 It's Never Over

I felt my eyes then open I was staring at a ceiling in a white room again it took me a moment that now... I remembered. I remember. What happened to our parents the first words I said was. “I remember.” I lay there still. Until tears weld up in my eyes. As I realized that now I am sure... I will never see my real mother again. I thought that if I remembered I’d have memories of what it likes to have a family. Maybe see my mother by finding her. Now I’m sure... she’s forever gone. I curled up and started to cry. As I see Alphys looms above me quiet waiting for me to do something else. I sat up but still wrapped myself up my head on my knees and held myself close. I then herd a running sound getting closer. And I see sans sweating and with tears in his eyes panting. I looked at him and whine. “Sans...” He then ran up and hugged me. As I cried holding on to him. He petted my hair. “Shhh... shhh... its ok... Ember it’s over now...” I shook my head “No, no it’s not over it never is!” He cupped my cheeks to look at him. He ran his thumb over my tears. “Emberly... as long as you’re with me. I will make sure you are happy and stay that way. I love you so much never forget that.” I then couldn’t help but smiled until I saw him as if he just noticed something. “What?” He looked away for a moment. Until alphas noticed too. She stepped to her medical stuff and she brings out a small mirror. I was horrified at what I saw my right eye was my normal color dark blue. But the other... was red. I’m not talking pink eye or anything but the color around the pupil is red. Like when I’m mad. I felt like I was in a dream or a nightmare. I sighed I just felt tired I just want to take a real nap or sleep and just relax. “Sans...” “Yeah emberly?” “Can we go home now?” Saying the word home gave me a little pain due to the memories. He nodded and didn’t question me any further. He snapped his fingers and we showed up home papyrus ran up to sans and hugged him like a kid. Frisk also did the same with me but when I hugged her I felt almost numb. I couldn’t even force myself to smile for her sake. I just had a blank stare and then when she let go she was shocked to see my eyes. She was shaking and terrified. I held out my hand she stepped back. “Frisk it’s me...” I said softly. She came closer to see my eyes and hugged me again. Even though she knows it’s really me. I could tell she was still afraid of me. But I couldn’t really blame her. So I went upstairs to lie down in sans bed. His smell was a little comforting the smell of ketchup and a semi burnt smell. I think he mentioned once he’d sell hot dogs. So sometimes they’d burn a bit for those customers like it extra hot. I then saw a flash of blue in the corner of my eyes. It was Sans he smiled and sat down next to me. I looked his way then back at the ceiling. “Do you want to talk about it?” I wanted to say no, but I wanted someone to know what I saw. “Yeah, it’s a long story though.” I warned him he smiled and said. “I got time.” He lay down next to me and held my hand. Showing me he isn’t going anywhere any time soon. I smiled warmly at him feeling a bit better. “So it’s what I thought it was and more....” I explained everything I saw. He was silent as I would too if I was him. He sighed as if hearing that made him as tired as I was emotionally. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my head. “I am so sorry you had to go through all that Ember... do you think you might have to tell Frisk?” I shook my head. “No, or at least not anytime soon. It’s just a lot to think about and take in all in one day. I’ll tell her another day.” He runs his fingers through my hair. I feel my blinking slow down as I get tired and fall asleep in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28 You are the father!

A few hours later I opened an eye. My stomach growled. I sat up. And I look to my left Sans was still asleep. I moved his shoulder he tiredly open his eyes. “Yeah babe?” “I’m pretty hungry. What do you want to do for dinner?” Sans sat up. “I have a hankering for some Grillby’s how about you?” She nods.”Yeah I can go for Grillby’s never ate there but I’d still like to... wait.” “What’s wrong?” “Well... there’s one thing I forgot to mention. While my parents were arguing. My mother mentions that she knew Grillby. And that he was my father... Do you think he knows?” “I think he may have an idea...” “Well now what do I just go up to him and say. ‘Hey you don’t know me but I am your daughter your first love never told you about and she’s dead.” “Well, not like that we’ll talk to him after closing. Let’s just go and eat.” He snapped his fingers and they were in front of the restaurant. They walked in. Ember smiled and waved at everyone. They were polite enough to not mention her changed eye. They all assumed it’s a weird human culture thing. They sit down in a booth across from each other. Sans smiled at Grillby. He walks over. “What would you guys like to drink?” Immediately Sans says. “I’ll just have a soda.” Since Ember didn’t have enough time to skim over the drinks she just says. “Me too.” He leaves to get their drinks. Sans asks Ember. “So what are you getting?” “I think I’ll get the big burger and fries... and before you say it I just eat a lot so I can fight more. In the fights I’d kinda throw my weight around. It’s harder for my opponents to try to knock me down. I also don’t get as much to eat healthy home food so I tend to eat take out. Or food from the dinner I work at. Which isn’t healthy at all.” He shook his head. “Nah, I wasn’t thinking of it. But speaking of the fighting are you still—” Grillby came back with their drinks. “Are you both ready to order?” Ember nods. “I’ll have the burger and fries.” Sans folds up the menu. “Same for me.” They hand in their menus. He folded his hands. “Ember there’s something we need to talk about...” Ember took a sip of her soda. “Ok, what about Sans?” He let out a sigh. “Do... you really want to return to the surface?” He asked her. She stopped drinking. “I... I am not sure anymore if I’m going to be honest...” He tensed up a bit it wasn’t a lot but she noticed it. “Will you stay? You and Frisk can be safe here. We have food drinks a home for you. I know this is a selfish request but will you stay for me at least? Because we are—“Grillby showed up and put their meals on their plates. He says. “I hope you two enjoy your meals. However it’s almost closing time so you can always take your meals to go” “Grillbs do you mind if we stay behind in closing there’s something you should know.” He nodded. They then got started eating. Ember poured a big layer of ketchup on her fries and he smiled at her as she ate. Her mouth full of food and lips red with ketchup. She gave him a puzzling look. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He points at her cheek. She licked it off. And blushed. “Sorry I aint the most lady like I’m not always this bad I’m just really hungry it’s been a rough day.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry... you just look so...” “Messy?” “Cute... and see you eat so much ketchup is beautiful. It reminds me how much I love you.” She blushes. “Now you’re just being too dame sweet. You’re going to give me a cavity.” He smiles. “Nah, I’m just being tooth-ful” She giggled at his pun. When they finished their meals the last monster left. Grillby was shining some glass. Sans and Ember sat down at the bar. “So what is it that you guys want to tell me?” Ember looked down for a moment she took a breath in and said. “You knew my mother... she looked like me...” He looked down and put down the glass and pulled out a photo. It was a younger Grillby and a woman who looked identical to Ember. Tears weld up in her eyes. “Her name was Delilah... she was a kind woman... she had the most beautiful voice. She loved music and dancing. After hours she’d always turn on the radio and we’d dance. What... what happened to her?” Ember looked down. “I... she was captured by these humans I don’t know who they were but. Before they completely took her away. She erased my memories of her and their memories of me and Frisk. When she did that blood... so much blood...” Ember started crying. Sans hugged her. “It’s ok, It’s ok...” “Why? Why would she do something like that?!” Grillby had tears in his eyes. And whipped them away they were fire tears. “It’s probably because she loved you two so much. She was such a loving woman... she was my soul mate... It’s getting late you both should go home.” Ember nodded. They left Grillby continues to cry in silence...


	29. Chapter 29 When The Truth Came Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit really about to go down turn back now or get ready for the sadness and Angst

“I... I’m just going to get ready for bed.” Ember said Sans nodded. “I’ll be there in a bit I have a few things to do” She nods and goes to bed Sans sat down in the kitchen thinking about a few things. I need to wait a while longer. Before I tell her about the resets. So much happened I can’t add to her stress Alphas says just keep her calm and nothing bad will happen or at least she hopes so. Sans runs his hand on his head. He goes up stairs and puts some warm water on his face. To help him relax. He then brushes his teeth. He crawled into bed with his love. He wraps his hand around her waist. And kissed her cheek. Good night Ember.” “Good night Sans.”

Ember’s Pov

_I see myself surrounded by water a weight on my ankle as I fall. My hair lifted up. I looked up the sunlight shinning through the water. I didn’t have my glasses, yet I could see fine. I was wearing a black dress. I was bare footed. I raised my hand up trying to ask for help. I tried to scream. Only air bubbles rise. As they rise they shrink. I didn’t have the strength to struggle. The light around me disappear. Until it was just me and darkness. Everything slows down as if I wasn’t falling as fast anymore. My hair continues to float. I see something under me. Time speeds up again. I see a girl. She looked like me. Her hair was a light brown she wore a white dress. She is paler than me. She was so close I could see a sprinkle of freckles on her nose and cheeks. She’s also thin more than average. She reaches out to me as if to try to help me. I reached out to her as well. As I do I see her appearance change. Her skin becoming paler. Her hair violently becomes short. She smiled a horrible smile. Her teeth sharpen. Around her neck I see rope burns. Her dress stain red. It looked like blood and smelt like it. I could almost taste the copper in it. Her hands hands covered in thick blood. Her eyes become a deep red. Tears float up they were black. Her lips parted to speak. “You are just like me.” Her voice was smoothed and sweet but she seemed the opposite of sweet. Her words echoed around us. Blood stained my hands and what looked like white dust. I see myself in the woods. It was cold a different type of cold the air was dry. In my hands a knife with dust. I felt a cold chill. A child walked through me. Like I didn’t exist as if I was a ghost. The knife was gone. She was holding it she was smiling. I see her again. The girl with brown hair. She put her hand on my shoulder. “Children do copy everything around them... Just like her mother, just like her sister... like me...” She smiled and turned to me. “Frisk is yours correct?” I nodded slightly. I didn’t feel like I had much control of my body. She turned to the child “Chara... her name is chara... she’s mine... our mother wasn’t the most original person but people said she had character... So she decided to give one of her daughter’s chara for short. Then you have me... Terra Chara-Ter. Back in those days women couldn’t do much schooling. Just a bit of secret reading and such. If they knew you’d be called a witch. Which they weren’t wrong for the most part. This is odd because we witches and wizards are what saved the pathetic humans from the monsters from the war. Only to stab us from the back right after. They preach about purifications. Yet they were the greatest sinners. They all deserved what was given to them monsters and the humans. I don’t regret it... I don’t regret killing their precious offspring... I did it for her.” She disgustingly licked up the blood of what I can guess the children she’s killed. “I can still hear the beautiful screaming... The cries of their parents so they could feel pain... Our pain when they hanged our mother... when they killed my soul mate...” She held out her hand to show me her soul it was dark as night I could see two silhouettes a man and woman probably her. “He told them it was him who did the spells for me... I remember it was difficult for him to take the blame since he was a man and not a woman but they bought it... They tied him up with a rock and drowned him. I didn’t want him to take the blame. We... we were supposed to get married... Then the fucking humans had other plans...” The soul in her hand melted and dripped on her hand through her fingers and on to the snow. She looked at Chara again. “That’s why she’s like this... because I taught her to hate them all... they all deserve to die... For what they’ve done. I taught her to survive on hate... you taught yours on love... how stupid and native... you know it too. How stupid it is. Your ‘soul mate’ is also stupid. He’s been lying to you... look.” The colors disappear. To black and white. I see sans killed other humans some even around frisks age. Before they could even speak or anything. He killed them the moment they were in his eye sight. I gasped it couldn’t be... “He... he would never.” “Oh but he has and not too long ago either... and now it will happen again...” The worlds around us changes again we looked like we were in a golden hallway. I see sans he was standing a few feet across frisk he looked down then up at her. “This is why I never make promises.” His eye began to glow a blue color. As he used what looked like animal skulls shooting out lasers at frisk. He used bones and turned her soul blue as she fell left and right killing her. She then went up to my face. Surprising me and spoke. “And who says he’s your soul mate? He can change souls, who knows what else he can do? Make fake things he’s powerful...he’s playing with your feelings... he has been the whole time. You are nothing more but a play thing. Like a male dominance thing a power thing.” I blushed I felt so stupid and embarrassed. How could I let my guard down so much? I was nothing more than a pawn. I was a disgusting item to him. This was just salt to a wound he would create in the end. This shattered literally around me. We were back where we met. In the void just me and her. She smiled “I may be evil but at least I’m honest unlike him. You better leave him. The time is almost near he does it again. He will humiliate you. From one older sister to the other... protect yours.” She then kept going up as I started falling again. This time I can feel the water around me and I can feel myself drown I screamed loudly. Only bubbles again and I couldn’t breath as I couldn’t see anymore._


	30. Chapter 30 Hell Is Empty and The Demons Are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to this as you read this  
> https://youtu.be/EKZdctYLm1Q

I sat up and look to my side to see him. I felt so much anger right there I was tempted to take a pillow and smother him. I got dressed and started packing loudly not giving a dame about waking him. As expected he wakes up. He rubbed his eyes and then sees me. He sat up. “Babe what are you doing?” I threw a pillow aggressively at him smacking him in the face. I wanted to throw more hurtful items but most of them where in the bag. “YOU FUCKING LIAR!” He was taken back by my yelling. “What? What happened?” I got closer and screamed at him. “YOU HAVE BEEN LYING THE MOMENT WE’VE MET! I KNOW ABOUT THE RESETS! YOU’VE KILLED FRISK GOD KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES! EVEN TIMES WHEN SHE JUST WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR NOT EVEN SAYING HI! YOU’RE A MURDER! AND A LIAR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME!” I continue to pack and leave. I can feel tears weld up in my eyes. As they run down my cheeks. He gets up and walks after me. “Babe please let me explain.” Turned to him again not bothering to wipe away my tears. I wanted him to see me like this. I want him to see the pain in my eyes. “No! You’ve had all this time to tell me and you choose not to! Who am I to you?” I asked him. “You’re my girlfriend.” He answered. “No... not anymore I’m not. I’m just a toy to you!” He puts his hand on mine. “Ember please put down the bags and let me explain.” I took my hand away from him. “Don’t! Don’t tell me what to do! I am not a fucking child! Don’t think you can joke your way out of this.” While the whole thing was chaotic Sans tries his best to keep his cool. I hated it he’s making me look like I’m just being the crazy and unreasonable one. “Babe I am not, just come back to bed and calm down.” I zip up my bags. “Don’t! I’m not naïve like you think I am. I maybe younger than you but I’m not stupid!” “Ember...” He whispered to me holding out his hand. He didn’t touch me this time. He knows not to do that there’s nothing he could say to make me forgive him. “I... I thought you loved me... I thought you were mine and I was yours... it was wishful thinking. You made me fell in love it felt nice... You broke my heart!” “I do! I love–” “Well I hate you! Have you no fucking shame?! You’ve embarrassed and humiliated me long enough. Frisk we are leaving!” I walked into the guest room. Frisk was half awake. She was also in her pjs. I put a jacket and her winter clothes as Sans waited outside. I picked up Frisk and held her close. As I left the room I couldn’t look at him. I walked down the stairs. I put my hand on the door knob. “Ember please don’t go I—” I opened the door letting the snow and cold air in. It was also windy. I took a breath as my hair flown back. I pull out the echo flower and threw it back at him. “We will cross the barrier. And we will go home... If you try to stop me. I will fucking dust you.” I turned back at him one last time my eyes were red I could feel it. I slam the door and went on my way.

Sans’s pov

I lifted my hand as she slammed the door. Tears ran down my face. I lost her. She hates me. I walked up to the door. I wanted to go after her. I know she’ll probably kill me. I went into the kitchen. She’ll come back she has to she must. I know her. Her magic won’t keep her warm all night. She’ll get cold. She’ll return and I’ll get to explain myself to her. I went to the sink to get a cup of water. I waited. After I had my water. I switched to the booze. For every time I felt like they were not coming back or I started feeling bad I drank. After bottles surround me. I felt sick and sad. I stared at the door just waiting. For her for something. As the minutes turned into hours. I put my head on the dinner table. I was drunk, sick, and sad. Tears ran down my face. “She’s coming back... she’s coming back... she’s coming back... please come back.”


	31. Chapter 31 Look For Her Even If She Dosen't Want To Be Found

I felt my shoulder moved I lifted my head up a little. “Ember? Ember?” I looked around and I only saw Papyrus. “No, it is I Papyrus. Speaking of the human and her sibling I didn’t see them around the house. I was curious as to where they were. Sans what are all these bottles? Where you and Ember having a drinking contest? Oh! Is she sick? Did she visit Dr. Alphys for medicine?” I shook my head. I had a horrible head ach. I put my hands on my head. And I put my head back down. “Ember and I... weren’t having a drinking contest Paps. We... broke up... She left and took Frisk with her. I’ve fucked up. So bad... I lied to her.” Papyrus laughed I felt my blood boil. “Oh brother that is the worst joke you’ve ever told. I know that can’t be the truth. You two love each other.” I slammed down my hands on the table. I looked up at him. “I AM NOT FUCKING JOKING! I... I messed up big time Papyrus. I lost her...” I put my head down ready to start sobbing again. Papyrus picked me up and looked at me. “What is more important her or your laziness?” My hangover had a toll on me. “W-what?” “What is more important?!” He yelled at me. I groaned. But I answered him. “Is that even a question? Her, of course.” He nods up and down. “Did you try to apologize or fight for her?” I shook my head she was so emotional she didn’t let me speak or try. I didn’t blame her though. She had every right to be pissed at me. “No, she didn’t let me.” “Then get your lazy ass and go fucking apologize! It’s her and your decision if she does or doesn’t want to be in a relationship with you. But she’ll remember and keep in mind you didn’t even try. You are my brother I know you always mean well whatever you did. I’m sure she’ll forgive you. SANS DO YOU LOVE HER?!” I was taken back by his swearing and was still tired. “Yeah?” He literally slapped me across the face. “LOUDER! MORE CONFIDENCE!” I was more awake I looked up. “YES! I LOVE HER!” I screamed. “DO YOU WANT TO MAKE HER HAPPY?!” I screamed back at him meaning it completely. “YES!” “WOULD YOU FIGHT FOR HER?!” “YES!” “THEN DO IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He puts me down. I stood up straight with confidence. “I will!” I then turned to the trash can and threw up. He patted my back. “We will find them! Right after you finish puking and have some breakfast.” I raised a thumb up to him and continued to vomit. I warmed up some pancakes we had yesterday. I ate fast and without care. I went up stairs. As I was getting dressed. I see something on the ground I picked it up. It was her blue head band. I put it in my pocket. I left the room as I made my way to look for Ember.

The closet place I went to was Grillby’s. “Hey Grillby—” I ducked when I saw him red with anger he threw something. He threw a glass cup at me missing me. I turned to him. “... So you’ve talked to Ember?” I tried to joke. I smiled trying to be light hearted. He picked up another glass. I used my blue magic to stop it. The glass was floating in front of him. “Ok chill!” I say just to get him to stop. “Get out.” He said through his mouth. I have seen him angry before but never at me. I realize how scary he can truly be. “Can’t, have you seen Ember?” He turns his back to me and continued polishing. I hoped he wasn’t planning in throwing another cup at me. “I know she doesn’t want to see you.” I walked slowly closer. “I know but I want to explain myself to her.” He turns to me and slams his hands on the bar. His hair flaming I could hear the crinkling sound of fire. “Do you even know how bad you’ve hurt her?! Her soul was melting and it had cracks! You’ve literally broken her soul! She came here at 1 in the morning when it was cold and dark. Her eyes red with tears! She was shivering holding Frisk! I brought her in. Made them beds to sleep in. Hot chocolate. I slept in the couch. Ember sat next to me hugging crying to me! She called me Dad! I thought she’d call me dad in a nice scenario not when she was heartbroken... She’s my daughter. I wasn’t there for her whole life. She was brought here by faith. I was given a chance to be a good father and be supportive. And now I’ve lost her again!” Sans eyes grew. “What do you mean?” He looked at me confused. “Didn’t she already tell you? She’s leaving of course! She left early in the morning. She left me a note saying she didn’t want to say good bye in person and thanked me for being her father!” “I am going to my best to fix this I promise!” Grillby took off his glasses. I could tell he was tired. “Please fix this you idiot...” I nodded and I left the restaurant. I know what I need to do. She couldn’t been too far right now.


	32. Chapter 32 Judgement and Tea

Ember’s pov

I was walking down a gold hall way. I then see her. She was just standing there hands behind her. “I guess this is the end of your journey?” I nodded. “Yeah... why are you here?” Frisk looked up at me. “Who are you talking to Ember?” I looked at her. “She can’t see me I’m a ghost remember? Come with me for a bit.” I walk to her. “Frisk stay right there for a bit I need to do something.” I was next to her. “Listen, when you fight Asgore take your time don’t rush into it. You may or may not beat him I won’t lie. But between me and you if worst case scenario you have a half monster half human soul. Make sure you hold on to your monster part. She’s never killed right?” I shook my head. “No never herself at least that I know of she’d never hurt a fly.” She nods. “If you die give me your soul it can’t live outside of your body alone. So I’ll send her out of here. But I can’t leave with her. Make sure she knows the seriousness of the situation. I will keep your soul together long enough to send her out. As for your human soul you must decide if you truly want to let monsters here free. It’s your decision but do me a favor and don’t go down without a fight. Ok? This is probably the last time I’ll see you to be honest.” “You are trapped down here too but your human right?” “Something like that, it’s curses and witch stuff it’s a long story short since the monster took chara As a ghost I came here and was never able to leave I’ve always been looking for her here. Her spirit lies here somewhere she’s close but I can’t find her. So I have to stay and look for her. Good bye Emberly....” She walked away and disappeared. We walked in and see the king. He was watering some flowers he turns to us. He smiled. “Hello... would you like some tea?” Frisk nodded trying avoid violence. I was still tired emotionally. She said take my time so I said. “Yes... that would be nice.” We go into a house similar to Toriel’s. We sit in a table drinking tea. This reminds me of when we ate pie with Toriel. Pancakes with the brothers. Tea with Undyne. I look down at my cup. “Yellow flower tea am I correct?” I asked him. For once I didn’t mind making small talk. He nods and smiles. “Yes they are my personal favorite... my children loved picking yellow flowers with their mother. Do you mind telling me you and your sister’s story? I’ll tell you mine. I’m in no rush are you?” I shook my head taking a sip of tea. “No, I don’t mind...” I told him everything since the beginning. Tears ran down my face as I spoke. I told him about our parents. Our mother our two different fathers. I tell him I try to take care of me and frisk without help from anyone else. How I had two jobs. How this frustrated frisk and she ran away and fell to the underground. I met Toriel she fed us pie. She taught us both about mercy. She gave me my flaming sword handle. My promise. Then I met Sans. He helped me find frisk. He made me laugh and cry. He introduced me to my father oddly enough. He helped me make many wonderful friends. I then started crying more. He handed me a handkerchief. I wiped away my tears. I continued. Then I realized he’s lied to me. Frisk looked at me in shock. “You know about the rests?” “I nodded. Yes... why didn’t you tell me? Was there something stopping you?” She looked down. “I’ve... done a lot of bad things. I’ve tried to do a lot of endings out of curiosity.... I... I didn’t want to hurt anyone. But... Chara a ghost made me... Only I can see her... Sans has only killed me to make me stop... I’ve rest so many times... I’ve made him suffer all he wanted for it to stop... this is all my fault... please forgive Sans he loves you so much. You make each other happy your soul mates you were meant to be together...”


	33. Chapter 33 Terra

Sans Pov

I teleported to judgment hall to wait for her. She must’ve been still on her way here. I looked at the door way waiting to see Ember walk through there. After a few moments I hear walking. It must be her! It has to be! “Sans?” I hear the voice it’s not Ember I don’t recognize that voice. Out comes out is a ghost girl. I could tell she was slightly transparent. I raised my eye. “Who are you?” She smiles and walks to me. Her dress white with blood stains. “My name is Terra it’s nice to finally meet you Sans or... should I say... _Comedian?_ ” She smiled an evil glare. Her eyes glowing red. I stepped back in horror only one person. “N-no... you’re not...” She does a twirl playfully. “The one and only!~ I’m her sister. Does that mean you are a... dirty... sister killer? Ahahahahah~ You have no clue how long I’ve waited for this! To rub the salt to the wound. I was the one who told Ember about Frisk’s little resets. I messed a little with the timing she believed every word I told her. I can’t believe how trusting she is so stupid. It’s so adorable! I was also the one who dammed you all to hell! I was one of the witches! Who cursed you all! I killed the monster who held my dead sister! I was the one who raised Chara to hate humanity! IT WAS ALL ME! I TOLD HER TO HAVE HER REVENGE! I AM THE REASON SHE KILL EVERYONE WITH OUT MERCY! I TAUGHT HER ABOUT GENOCIDE! I AM THE REASON YOU’VE WATCHED YOUR BROTHER DIE OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN LAUGHING AS SHE STEPPED ON HIS HEAD AND HE TURNS TO DUST! Oh... I am so proud of my little demon... but you’ve stopped her fun. Now it’s my turn... monsters took her away. This isn’t Frisk’s fault or even Chara it was all me. Hahahaha! Ahhhh... Now is time for TERRA’S REVENGE!” She raced to me and tried to kill me just like chara did. She missed barely. She’s not human so she doesn’t have weight to slow her down. I tried to use her soul. Then I realized. “No, no no no... Bad, you one can’t kill a ghost... you know that _comedian..._ and two can’t telekinesis some one who doesn’t quiet have a soul.” She started floating. “I am neither human nor monster! I AM A DEMON!” Horns grow out of her hair. Her dress turns red. Her eyes glowed like fire. Her voice sounded like it was multiple voices. We started fighting. She seemed weak to a few hits so I continued to use my magic. She then fell to the ground melting. “No... No! No! No!” Then she was back. Smiling at me. She... oh no...”Yep... I have it too~ I have Determination... just give up and I’ll give you the mercy you gave Chara, the mercy of death!” I shook my head. “No... no more lazy Sans I am not going to let you go through and kill everyone.” She smiles. “Ok you have it your way.” She lunged at me with what looks like a silver dagger. She stars spawning more of them. I threw everything at her. She dodges mocking me. “One step left now. You’re goanna have a really good time. ~” She ducks. “I even come back after dying.~ I am made of L.O.V.E L.O.V.E L.O.VE.!~” I keep attacking her. “Why are you doing this?! What are you going to get out of this?!” I asked her. She giggles. “Why? Let’s see... you monsters took away my only family left. I want revenge and if I kill everyone. I’ll use everyone’s souls to break the curse. To see Chara. But I can’t do it with you around.” I just continued to fight her with everything I had. All my attacks it seems my Gaster blasters helped. I know she’ll just keep coming back no matter what I did. But I can’t just let her win. This goes on for a while my attacks slowed down. My defense lowers. All I could do is ACT I yelled for help. “Nobody came... Hahahahahh! As Asriel once said it’s sad nobody gets to see you. Die how dose it feel? My death at least I had people to witness it... nobody cried they were cheering” I could hear a distance cheering it felt eerie I could smell smoke and taste copper. “Oddly enough they’ve burned me my special powers, besides being a ghost, was ice. All I did was make some extra snow... And the whole town thinks you’ll put them in a longer Winter...” I see snowflakes fall around as she talked to me. I continue to _ATTACK_ and _ACT_ waiting for some change anything. _Mercy_ wasn’t an option. Neither was talking. She was so bothered talking about her back story. Her attack dropped I was able to get more hits. But she’d never die or loose. Even if I could kill her she’d come back. I was thinking to myself. How can I beat a ghost especially one with determination? I wanted to rest. Just for a little bit. “They tied to a tree and set me on fire... I remember my lungs hurting due to the pain of inhaling all the smoke... I remember feeling the flesh of my feet burn off first... It was slow and painful... I remember begging them to get it over with it. They said ‘Silence witch!’ I then cursed them all to have a painful slow death. An eye for an eye they say...Their babies were stillborn. The men were attacked from animals that never quite finished the job... they made horrible injuries then left them to die a slow cold death. The women couldn’t get enough food they all starved to death... The children died off no one in that village survived. For a while I felt happy. Then I wanted more revenge against the monsters I watched Chara kill them all. It was delightful... but I couldn’t talk to her to help her do it better. An example your guys fight. It didn’t have enough style... it wasn’t un fair she was a human with determination. You were an unhittable skeleton... but she beat you as I will too... Any final words I recognize those tired eyes... I will let you sleep, make it easy... for you...” I sighed and took out some of ketchup for a drink. I sigh. “I call... out... for help... one... last... time... Ember... forgive me...” I closed my eyes as I hear the shine of her dagger then when she brought it down I peek I opened my eyes. It happened so quick blood splattered all over the floor. It wasn’t my blood it was Ember... no... tears ran down my face. She held my hand. “I... I forgive... y-you Sans... I’m sorry t-too...” She turned into ash. All was left was her glasses. And her soul... as it breaks. “NOOOOOOOOO!!!” I screamed. I’ve officially lost her I lost my soul mate I lost my girlfriend, my best friend I will never see her again.


End file.
